May Broken Hearts Mend
by Redluna
Summary: The Phantom is thinking in the place where he use to teach Christine when a young girl comes into the room claiming to be just as broken as he is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There is a room in the Opera Populaire where there are candles for people to light for the souls of the dead and pray for them. The room seemed simple enough. No one would ever expect that the painting in between the two rows of candles was really a secret lookout. Really no one but Erik the Phantom of the Opera knew about it. He was the one that made it that way after all. All one had to do was look threw the eyes of the angel from behind the wall on which was painted. Simple enough if you were Erik who lived under the opera house.

The reason Erik had installed the secret lookout was so that he could teach Christine Daae. Ah yes Christine. She had been his lovely protégée who he taught to sing like as beautifully as angel by telling her that he was the Angel of Music sent by her father. He had gradually fallen in love with her and hoped that she would return his feelings even though he was deformed. But his chances were ruined by the return of Christine's childhood sweetheart the vicomte Raoul de Changy who stole her heart from him and made her even betray him.

Now Erik found himself once again in the room where he use to teach his angel. He sighed trying not remember her but it was impossible. She and that fop had gotten married so that she was now Countess de Changy. They were living a happy life as far as the newspapers and gossip informed him.

Suddenly however he was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of feet running down the stairs into the room. He brought his eyes to the peepholes just in time to see a young girl come running down the steps and fall on the floor on her knees before him her head falling into her hands. He watched shocked as the woman's shoulders shook with sobs. She couldn't be more then fourteen years old. Why was she crying? A chocked whisper suddenly sounded from the woman. "I am broken," She whispered between sobs.

Erik was stunned. She was broken? He was broken. Perhaps… Before he could stop himself he said, "And why are you broken mademoiselle?" The girl's head snapped up and Erik found himself looking into two beautiful dark brown eyes. He took her moment of being stunned and looking around the room for the voice that had spoken to examine her better.

She had thick light brown hair that fell in soft waves and curls to her shoulders. Her lips were a full cupid's bow that now opened to speak. "Who's there?" The girl said. Erik knew that he could just walk away now and not answer her question but for some reason he found that he didn't want to.

"I would rather not say mademoiselle," He said. "But you have not answered my question. Please tell me why you are broken." The girl down at her lap no doubt trying to figure out if she should tell him or not. "Please mademoiselle," Erik said, "for I am just as broken and I will tell you why if you tell me." After the words had escaped his mouth he cursed softly. Why had he said that?! The girl looked back up at him again.

"Alright," She said. "I'll tell you. I'm originally from Cambridge, New York in America. It's a really small town you've probably never heard of but anyway. Then one day at my school they announced that the mangers of the Opera Populaire were looking for new people to come to the opera house. Those who auditioned had to be between fourteen and eighteen. I had heard of the opera house and always wanted to go there. So even though I was nervous I decided to go the auditions."

"And how did you do?" Erik asked. The girl smiled.

"Madame Giry the ballet teacher was there," She said, "and she showed everyone there how we needed to sing and dance. As we were practicing it she smiled at me and said, 'This girl knows the steps perfectly. Why don't you come up and show the others how to do it?' So I went up and danced the steps and sang alone. Then after I had finished everyone joined me. But after auditions Madame Giry stopped me and said, 'You did very well my dear.'

"We all had to wait for a week for the results of the auditions to come back but when they were passed out during my homeroom class my name was printed right at the top. I was so happy but there was one thing that suddenly made my heart fall. I hadn't told any of my family that I was auditioning. I knew that they probably wouldn't let me leave school to go to the Opera Populaire.

"The mangers Andre and Firmin and Madame Giry met with me to talk about my concerns. They promised me that those who still needed to be taught an education would be taught it at the opera house. They even promised to help me convince my parents to allow me to go. So I said that I would come to the opera house and I would tell my family that night."

"How did the react?" Erik asked. The girl's face fell.

"Not well," She said. "They couldn't believe that I was leaving school to become a singer! Some of them couldn't even believe I was able to get in at all. They were proud of me of course but they wanted me to go to finish school and go threw college before going to work at the opera house. But I told them that I had to go. 'But what about college?' My parents protested. I told them that I could go there and still work at the Opera Populaire as well.

"'They have some of the best colleges in Paris!' I said, 'and once I start going to college they've promised to start paying me to help me pay for tuition!' And so my mom said, 'Well if it's your dream then you can go…' So I packed everything I would need and left on the plane to Paris the next week."

"But if they let you go then why are you so said?" Erik asked curiously.

"Because I just got two letters," The girl said, "one from my mom and one from my dad. They told me that when I finished my education and was ready to go to college that they would take me out of the Opera Populaire. And I don't want to leave! I love it here! So I called to tell them but they wouldn't listen to me." Erik found himself hating these parents. Couldn't they understand the dream of their child?

"I'm sorry," Erik said. "Now as I promised I'll tell you why I am broken. I was in love with a beautiful young woman. She worked here at the opera house and I taught her how to sing so that her voice became like an angel's. I hoped that she would love me as well but then her old sweetheart stole her away from me. But I was determined to win her heart and I still tried to make her love me but it was impossible. She betrayed me to the world and left me all alone." He watched as the girl's eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," She said. "Your reason to be broken is so much worse then mine."

"Not really mademoiselle," Erik said. "You're also going to lose something you love." The girl nodded sadly.

"That's true," She said. Erik suddenly felt a desperate wish to make her sadness go away.

"But let's not speak of that now," He said. "You said that you work here at the opera house now. I take it your one of the new chorus girls?"

"Yes," The girl said, "but Madame Giry said that I could become one of the leading singers if I practiced my voice enough." All of a sudden a startling thought struck Erik.

"Will you sing for me?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry," The girl said. "I don't think you'll like it very much."

"Please," Erik said. "I promise not to make fun of you."

"Alright," The girl said. "_Dancing bears,_" She sang. "_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…_

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory…_

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart_

_Used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember…_

_And a song _

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December._" Erik stood there stunned as the song ended. And this child said that she couldn't sing? Who had ever told her that? Her voice was beautiful although as Madame Giry said it needed practice. "I know it wasn't any good," The girl said. "Sorry."

"No," Erik said. "Tell me whoever told you that your voice wasn't good?" The girl's face looked stunned.

"My friends told me that in Chorus they told me that they couldn't hear my voice with the others," The girl said, "and that I needed to put more emotion into my singing." Erik frowned.

"That maybe true," He said, "but that's only because like Madame Giry said your voice needs practice. To say that your voice is horrible is an ugly dirty lie."

"But my voice isn't very good," The girl said, "I know that."

"No," Erik said. "Please believe me. You have an astonishing voice. Exquisite in tone and shape in fact in almost every single detail. Expect but forgive me it is obviously untrained. Have you ever had a teacher?" (A/N: Second to last line that Erik says from 1990 Kopit version.)

"No," The girl said.

"Well therein lays the root of your problem," Erik said. "Your voice will go to waste if not taught."

"I know," The girl said, "but there's no one who can teach me." Erik was struck by an insane thought. He could teach her. He instantly pushed it away. No he couldn't each anyone! Not after Christine… He would not take on another pupil and fall in love with them only to have them break and betray him again. This girl was young and innocent there was still time for her yet.

Or maybe there wasn't. She only had four years left to learn how to sing. What if she couldn't find a good teacher in that time? He knew that there were plenty of singing teachers smattered across Paris but not a lot of them were good and most of the truly excellent ones already had too many pupils for them to handle and would refuse to take on anymore.

"Excuse me?" The girl said drawing Erik out of his thoughts. "But do you know a teacher I could go to? One of the chorus girls said that I should go to a man named Charles Burr."

"Do not go to him," Erik said. "He is a man who thinks that he sing wonderfully when he truly sounds like a toad. Also he's half drunk all the time."

"Then there's nowhere else for me to go," The girl said. "I've tried everywhere and the teachers Madame Giry says I should have won't take me on. She said that there is one man who might be able to teach me but that he has refused to take on any pupils because the only one he ever had betrayed him. When I ask for his name though she tells me no one knows his name." Erik couldn't believe it. Had Madame Giry really been recommending him to this girl?

"I am that man," Erik said softly. The girl looked at him surprised.

"So you're a singing teacher?" She asked.

"I'm truly a musician in a way," Erik said.

"Please sir," The girl said, "would you teach me then? I know that your first pupil betrayed you but I promise you that I will not."

"Do you swear it?" Erik found himself asking. The girl nodded. "Then swear it upon your life," Erik said.

"I swear upon my life I will not betray you," The girl said.

"I will hold you to it mademoiselle," Erik said, "should you become my pupil."

"Please let me sir," The girl said.

"Only if you can agree to this condition," Erik said. "I have never taken on another student for until this night I never wanted to and if others hear I am giving lessons will they will want them too. Therefore I must insist that if I teach you that I remain anonymous." (A/N: Once again these lines although slightly edited are taken from the 1990 Kopit version.)

"I understand," The girl said.

"Then I shall teach you," Erik said. "Our lessons will begin here tomorrow night at exactly nine. But now go to bed its very late and you no doubt need the rest."

"Alright," The girl said standing up. "Goodnight," She said with a smile at him before turning and going to the stairs.

"Wait," Erik said. The girl turned around to look at him. "What is your name?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours," She said.

"Fair enough," Erik smiled. "Goodnight and sleep well."

"You too," The girl said. Then she went up the stairs leaving Erik wondering why he had agreed to teach her.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter! I had this on another computer and asked my stepsister to send it to me and I waited two days for her to send it but she never did.

orihah14: I know that bit was a little cheesy but I'm glad you like it!

The next night Erik waited behind the secret lookout for the girl to come into the room. She came down into the room at nine sharp just like he had told her too and kneeled down before the candles. "Hello?" She said.

"Hello," Erik said. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well," The girl said. "How did you sleep?"

"I spelt well also," Erik said. "Now let's begin. Please stand up so we can start warm up." The girl nodded and stood up. Erik carefully lead her voice through the necessary warm ups and then had her practice a few songs. He found himself having to stop only a few times to correct the girl's voice. He smiled as her voice hit the ending note of _Think of Me_. "Excellent mademoiselle," He said. "That is all for tonight."

"Alright," The girl said. "Should I come again tomorrow at the same time?"

"Yes," Erik said. "That will be the time we will always start our lessons unless it interferes with something. Then we'll make another time for lessons that day. But for now go to bed. It's already quite late." The girl nodded.

"Goodnight then," She said. "Sleep well."

"You too," Erik said. The girl smiled at him and then went back up the stairs.

When Tessa Hunter snuck back into the ballet dormitories a voice made her jump.

"Where have you been?"

Tessa turned around to see Meg Giry Madame Giry's daughter there. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was giving Tessa a firm look. "I was practicing singing," Tessa said.

"Till ten at night?" Meg asked.

"Yes," Tessa said. "I wanted to make sure I got the notes right." Meg shook her head.

"Alright then," She said. "But next time tell me where you're going. You nearly gave Madame Giry and me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Tessa said guilty. Meg nodded and pointed to Tessa's bed.

"Now go to bed," She said with a smile. "You're going to need all your energy for tomorrow. They're making us practice until seven tomorrow because the night after that is the performance." Meg laughed at Tessa's groan. "I know," She said. "So go to bed."

"Goodnight," Tessa said walking over to her bed.

"Goodnight," Meg said. Tessa got into bed and soon was fast asleep.

The next day Erik crept up into box five to watch the last hour of rehearsals. He frowned as Carlotta sang her lines. After the incident with the Phantom Christine had refused to sing at the opera house again. So the mangers had had no other choice but to allow Carlotta to become the leading soprano again. Erik had been hoping for sometime now that they'd find someone else to replace her. He smiled slightly as he thought of his new pupil. Perhaps there would be someone able to replace her soon enough.

After the rehearsals Erik his pupil went over to a group of ballet dancers under his box. He was able to hear their conversation very clearly. "I can't believe they still have Carlotta singing!" One of the ballet dancers said.

"I know!" Another said. "I can't listen to her voice without wanting to clasp my hands over my ears!"

"I know," Erik's pupil said, "but the mangers can't find anyone to replace her." The ballet dancers all groaned and mumbled words of assent.

"You could!" One of the ballet dancers suddenly piped up.

"What?" Erik's pupil said in a surprised voice.

"I heard you singing before!" The ballet girl said. "Your voice is so pretty! And its _loads_ better then Carlotta's! Why don't you offer to take her place?" The other girls all started to agree and tell Erik's pupil she should do it.

"I'm not good enough to sing leading soprano," Erik's singer said.

"That's not true!" A ballet dancer was quick to protest. "Your voice is perfect for it!"

"I still need a bit more practice," Erik's pupil said, "then maybe I'll try out for it." The ballet girls all sounded disappointed but they told his pupil that they would wait. Erik rose from his chair. He would have to talk to his pupil about this.

As it drew close to nine Tessa left the ballet dormitories telling Meg that she was going to go practice singing. "Alright," Meg said, "but be back by a reasonable hour!" Tessa promised that she would and then rushed down to the room where her teacher waited for her.

When she arrived there she said like she had last time, "Hello?" "Hello," The voice she had been waiting for answered her. "How are you?"

"Good," Tessa said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Her teacher said. "I heard your conversation with the ballet girls after rehearsal. They're right." Tessa was surprised. How had he been able to hear their conversation?

"But my voice isn't—" She began but her teacher cut her off.

"It is," He said. "You don't but as much trust as you should into your voice. When I tell you that you're ready I want you to offer to take Carlotta's place."

"But—" Tessa began but she was sharply cut off.

"No excuses," Her teacher said. "No let us begin."

"Alright," Tessa said knowing that the topic of her taking Carlotta's place was no longer open. Once again she let him guide her through the necessary warm ups and then sang what he told her to sing. He would stop her sometimes for necessary corrections but other then that Tessa sang smoothly through all of the songs. When she finished another song her teacher said, "Very good. That is all for tonight."

"Goodnight then," Tessa said. "Sleep well."

"You too," Her teacher said. "And good luck on tomorrow night's performance. I will be watching." Tessa nodded with a smile and then headed up back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter is short but I'm chipping away at chapter four and it should be up soon!

Kalaia: Thank you! And I like the story that your writing too.

The performance was excellent and Tessa loved her first time performing on the stage. After the performance Meg rushed up to her smiling. "You did excellent!" She said.

"Thank you," Tessa said. "You did too. Your solo was beautiful!"

"Thank you," Meg said. "They're having an after party. Let's go get changed and then—"

"Tessa cannot attend quite yet Meg," Madame Giry's voice said cutting into their conversation. Both girls turned to see the woman now besides them.

"Why not mother?" Meg asked.

"She has something else to attend to before hand," Madame Giry said. "You have a note mademoiselle," She informed Tessa handing out a letter to it. Meg gasped at the red skull seal on it but her mother hurried her away before she could say anything. Curiously Tessa opened the envelope and taking out the letter inside read the few lines there.

_Mademoiselle, Please come down to our usual place after the performance so that we can talk. You did well._

_Your teacher_

Erik waited behind the secret lookout once again and waited until the girl came down the steps to kneel before him again. She had changed out of her clothes from the performance and now was in her usual clothes instead. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes," Erik said. "You did well at tonight's performance."

"Thank you," The girl smiled. "I have to ask you something though," She said.

"What?" Erik asked.

"Does Madame Giry know that you're my teacher?" The girl asked. Erik knew that she'd realize that eventually. The girl caught on quick though.

"Yes," He said. "You can trust her about our secret." The girl nodded. "Now," Erik said, "if I'm not mistaken you have an after party to enjoy."

"Yes," The girl said.

"Then go to it," Erik said. "Our lessons are off for tonight." The girl grinned at him.

"Thank you," She said standing up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Erik said. He watched her go with a faint smile.

At the after party the instant Meg saw Tessa come in she pulled her aside. "Hi Meg," Tessa said. "Sorry that I couldn't come here first but I…" She trailed off at the serious and worried look on Meg's face. "Meg what's wrong?" She asked.

"That note that my mother gave you," Meg said. "There's only one person I know who uses the seal that was on it." She looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them and then whispered, "The Phantom of the Opera." Tessa looked at her stunned. "Now listen to me," Meg said. "Have you been conversing with the Phantom?"

"No," Tessa said.

"Then why did he send you a note?" Meg asked.

"I don't know," Tessa said. But on the inside she was filling with amazement. Was the Phantom of the Opera her teacher? It would certainly explain his wishes to remain anonymous. Suddenly realization dawned on Meg's face.

"He's been giving you singing lessons hasn't he?" She said.

"What?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa don't you know the story of what happened here between the Phantom and Christine Daae?" Meg asked. Tessa's eyes widened. It was all falling into place. The pupil who had betrayed him! Christine!

"Yes," Tessa said.

"What has he claimed to be to you?" Meg asked. "Did your father promise you an angel too? Because if your father did then your new teacher is certainly not that angel."

"No," Tessa said.

"Listen Tessa," Meg said. "You have to stop seeing him for lessons. I'm sure you can find another teacher."

"I can't Meg," Tessa said. "There's no one else. Your mother tried to help me find someone but there's nobody else expect for the horrible teachers. Your mother knows." Meg looked at her surprised.

"She knows?" She said.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"I have to go talk to her," Meg said. "But don't go to him!" She then dashed off leaving Tessa to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry that I haven't been updating! I've just been really, really busy and haven't been able to work on my story a lot and whenever I went online I had to do other things. I hope you guys haven't given up on this story. Also I realize now that my character's name doesn't really fit into France but she's suppose to be from America so I'll try to work that out. However I was thinking about changing her last name so tell me if you agree. Anyway on with the story!

The next night Erik waited in his usual position but this time was surprised to see his pupil rush down the stairs. "I know who you are," She said. Erik froze.

"How?" He asked.

"When Madame Giry gave me your letter last night Meg saw the seal on it," The girl said. "She cornered me at the after party and told me that she only knew of one person who used that seal. The Phantom of the Opera. She told me that I had to stop taking lessons from you."

"So are you here to tell me you're stopping our lessons?" Erik asked. He was bitter but he knew that he should have expected this. He couldn't have a pupil without them leaving him. Such was his fate.

"No!" The girl said. "I want to stay your pupil if you'll let me. I just wanted you to know that I knew who you were."

"Of course I'll let you still be my pupil," Erik said. "But," He said, "didn't you say that you'd tell me who you were once you found out who I was?"

"Yes," The girl said. "I am Tessa Hunter."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Tessa," Erik said.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Tessa said. "Are we still doing lessons for tonight?"

"Of course," Erik said. "Don't think that you're off." Tessa smiled.

"I didn't think so," She said and began to sing the first warm up Erik told her to.

Meg was stunned at what her mother revealed to her. Her own mother had had known what the Phantom was doing the whole time! She was the one who had actually mentioned him although not by name to Tessa as a very good singing teacher she could ask for lessons from. Not only that but she had been protecting the Phantom from harm ever since they were both children! "Do not try to make Tessa stop her music lessons with him," Madame Giry said.

"But why not?" Meg asked. "I know how you feel towards him mother but think of what happened with Christine! What if that is to happen again?"

"It will not happen again," Madame Giry said.

"How can you be so sure?" Meg asked.

"Erik doesn't want the past to repeat itself as much as we don't," Madame Giry said. "He doesn't want to fall for someone only to have them break him all over again. He will be wary with Tessa but there is something about that child…she seems to naturally care for our Phantom."

When Tessa went up to the ballet dormitories one of the ballet girls told her that Madame Giry and Meg wanted to see her in Madame Giry's rooms. Tessa quickly made her way down there hoping that they weren't going to demand that she stop taking lessons from the Phantom. When she came in Madame Giry smiled at her. "Hello Tessa," She said. "Please have a seat." Tessa sat down in a chair next to Meg's which were both in front of the brown leather fainting couch that Madame Giry sat on facing them. "I've explained to Meg about your situation with the Phantom," Madame Giry said, "and she has agreed to keep it a secret." Relief filled Tessa.

"Thank you," Tessa said.

"But if he tries to get in the way of your love life or kidnaps you," Meg said, "then I will be made to interfere." Tessa nodded.

"Of course," She said.

"Although I'm quite sure that you have nothing to worry about," Madame Giry said. "Now," She said with a faint smile at Meg and Tessa, "you two should get to bed." Both girls stood up and hugged Madame Giry saying their goodnights and she returned both the hugs and the goodnights. Then the girls left and went up to ballet dormitories where they changed into their nightgowns and said their goodnights to each other before climbing into bed. As Tessa fell asleep she could have sworn that she heard the faint but beautiful music of an organ flittering up from bellow.


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks passed Tessa continued going to her lessons with the Phantom and her voice steadily got better and better until it finally hit the level that her teacher had known it could. This did not go unnoticed by Erik who informed Tessa at the end of the next lesson that now was the time for her to offer to take Carlotta's place. "But my voice—" Tessa began but Erik cut her off use to this age old argument.

"Is beautiful," Erik said. "You will audition for the mangers tomorrow and I know that they will have you take the leading role. I have already arranged it." Tessa looked at him surprised. "Don't worry," Erik said comfortingly. "Just remember what I've taught you and you'll do perfectly. I will be watching you. Now go to bed so that you'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Alright," Tessa said standing up. "Goodnight then and sleep well."

"You too," Erik said.

The next morning Tessa stood nervously on the stage. Everyone was watching her wanting to see what this chorus girl could do. Carlotta however wasn't the least bit worried as she watched because she was sure that the girl would do horribly. "So what are you going to sing for us mademoiselle?" Andre asked.

"_Think of Me_ from Hannibal," Tessa said. ""_Think of me_," She sang, "_think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

_Remember me every so often, promise me you'll try._

_On that day, that not so distant day, when you are far away and free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._

_And though it's clear, though it was always clear that this was never meant to be, if you happen to remember, stop and think of me. _

_Think of August when the trees were green; don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Think of me please say you'll think of me whatever else you choose to do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you._

_Flowers fade_

_the fruits of summer fade, and they have their _

_season so do we…but please promise me that sometimes you will think_..." Tessa took a deep breath and allowed her voice to slip into the high "ah" notes before sliding back into the words, "_Of me_!" When she was done everyone began applauding.

"That was amazing!" Firmin said.

"Stunning!" Andre said. "Where_ did_ you learn to sing like that my dear?"

"I have a very good teacher monsieur," Tessa said.

"So I see!" Firmin said. "You are our new leading soprano!" Everyone cheered and Tessa was unable to stop the happy grin that broke out across her face as her happiness grew up inside of her. The only one not happy with what had happened was Carlotta who stamped her foot angrily glaring at Firmin, Andre, and Tessa.

"This _child_ cannot dream of replacing me!" She said.

"I am sorry signora but you are rather past your prime," Andre said. Everyone winced at those words. He shouldn't have said that to Carlotta.

"I am not past my prime!" Carlotta yelled. "Fine!" She shouted. "Keep your little girl if you want but I am leaving!" Everyone cheered and she stomped her foot. "Get my doggy!" She ordered to her entourage. "Bring my boxy I am leaving here!" She stomped off stage.

"Well then," Firmin said, "now that has everything has been situated why don't we start rehearsal?" Everyone then bustled around getting ready to rehearse their parts. Meg came running up to Tessa and tackled her with a hug.

"Oh Tessa you did excellent!" She said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you Meg!" Tessa said laughing slightly and hugging her back. When Meg pulled away Madame Giry smiled at Tessa and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You did well my dear," She said. "Very well."

When Tessa went down for lessons that night she beamed at Erik. "You were right!" She said.

"Of course I was right," Erik said. "I told you your voice were beautiful didn't I?"

"Yes," Tessa said. "Thank you for teaching me."

"Your welcome," Erik smiled. "Now let's begin with lessons. We'll be rehearsing your parts in the performance for now so that you'll due perfectly when you have to perform." Tessa nodded and started the warm up song Erik instructed her to do.

On the night of the performance Tessa was nervous. "Don't worry," Meg assured her. "You'll do excellent!" And she did do excellent. The audience had already been curious about this new singer replacing Carlotta and when they heard her voice they loved her. After her solo everyone began to cheer and clap standing up to give her a standing ovation and to throw flowers onto the stage. Tessa smiled and curtseyed to them. And as she curtseyed she noticed that there on the stage was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around it. Tessa picked it up looking around to see where it had come from well meanwhile a figure in box five smiled.

After Tessa had changed out of her costume in her dressing room and put the red rose in a vase of water Meg came in and dragged her off to the after party. "Meg I really can't stay," Tessa said. "He's expecting me."

"You can stay for a little bit and then go to him," Meg said. "I'm sure he won't mind." Tessa however wasn't so sure and was about to say so when a voice suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me?"

Meg and Tessa turned around to see a boy that seemed to be Tessa's age standing there. He was remarkably handsome with golden hair and golden brown eyes. "I'm sorry to interrupt," He said, "but I wanted to meet the singer who replaced Carlotta and they said I could find her here."

"It's alright," Tessa said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Hunter," The boy said. "Your performance was amazing. Your voice is exquisite. I've never heard anything like it."

"Thank you," Tessa smiled. "But who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself," The boy said. "My name is Philippe de Chagny." The name sounded familiar to Tessa and she tried to remember where she had heard it.

"Hello Philippe," Meg said with a smile. "Do your parents know you're here or did you sneak out again?"

"No they know I'm here," Philippe said. "I invited them to come but mother refused to come. She said that she couldn't step foot in here ever again." Meg sighed sadly.

"I wish she would let go of the past," She said. Suddenly Tessa realized where she had heard the name before.

"Your Christine Daae and Raoul de Chagny's son?" She said. Philippe nodded.

"And Meg is my godmother," He said. "I hope you won't think any differently of me because of my parents," He said.

"Don't worry," Tessa said, "I won't."

"Thank you," Philippe smiled. "It really is quite annoying to have people fawn over me because of my parents." Tessa nodded.

"It most be annoying," She smiled back.

"It is," Philippe said. "Especially when people want mother's autograph." They all laughed. "Tessa?" Philippe asked.

"Yes?" Tessa said.

"Would you mind if I took you out to dinner tonight?" Philippe said.

"I would like to but I can't," Tessa said.

"Why not?" Philippe asked.

"I promised to meet my singing teacher after the show," Tessa said. "I'm sorry. Perhaps another time?"

"I'll hold you to it," Philippe said. "How about after the next performance?"

"Sure," Tessa said. "I'll see you then." Philippe nodded and they all said goodbye before Tessa ran off.

"Who is her teacher?" Philippe said.

"No one knows his name but he's excellent at what he does," Meg said.

Erik had been waiting for quite sometime behind the secret lookout before Tessa finally ran into the room. "Where have you been?" Erik asked.

"I'm sorry," Tessa said. "Meg dragged me to the cast party and then just when I was about to leave I met Philippe de Chagny." Erik stiffened at the name.

"Philippe de Chagny?" He said.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"Did he like the performance?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"I'm judging that his parents didn't come with him," Erik said. Tessa nodded.

"I won't be able to come down here after the next performance," She said.

"Why not?" Erik asked. Tessa looked nervous and she didn't answer him right away as though she was debating if she should tell him or not. "I won't be angry with whatever it is," Erik said.

"Philippe offered to take me out to dinner," Tessa said. Erik frowned. Philippe seemed to love beautiful girls with equally wonderful voices just like his father had.

"Alright then," Erik said, "but be careful with him. Don't let his handsome looks and money lure you in."

"I won't," Tessa promised. "He has to have a brain too after all." Erik laughed.

"Yes he does indeed," He said.


	6. Chapter 6

For the two reviews I got thank you for saying you like it!

Penmora Zenith-The idea for having Tessa's name short for gave me an idea for what will happen later on in the story so thank you!

Evelyn Stone-I've been trying to stop myself from writing "threw" instead of "through" its just a little habiat thing I have to get out of. And I shall work on elaborating as well!

I'm currently working on Chapter Seven so I hope it'll be done soon.

After her next performance Tessa hurriedly rushed off to her dressing room to get changed and ready. When she got there, there was a red rose with a black satin ribbon tied around it and a letter whose envelope was sealed with a skull of red wax. She opened and read the letter inside.

_Dear Tessa, You did excellent tonight. Remember to be careful with Monsieur Philippe._

_O.G_

Tessa hid the letter in her vanity drawer after reading it and put the rose in a vase of water with the one she had first received from Erik.

She had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," She said. The door opened and Philippe walked in holding a bouquet of red roses. She smiled upon seeing them.

"Thank you Philippe!" She said taking them from him. "These are my favorite flower!"

"I know," Philippe smiled. "Meg told me." Tessa set them down on her vanity and then turned to look at Philippe. "Now," He smiled, "to supper."

Tessa liked having supper with Philippe very much. He wasn't just a pretty face with money. He had a smart witty mind as well. Tessa and he fell into deep debates about their point of views over dinner. They also in the process learned a little about each other.

After dinner Philippe brought Tessa back to the opera house. "I had a great time tonight Philippe," Tessa said. "Thank you for taking me out."

"You're welcome," Philippe said. He looked at her with his golden eyes full of hope now. "Can I take you out again?" He asked.

"Yes," Tessa said with a smile. Philippe beamed at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll be looking forward to it," He said.

The next morning during rehearsals Meg cornered Tessa to question her about her date with Philippe. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes," Tessa said. "Philippe is a very interesting person." Meg nodded.

"I know," She said. "His parents are very proud of him. Although Christine wishes he didn't have such a great interest in music…"

"Why not?" Tessa asked.

"After the incident with the Phantom Christine swore never to come back," Meg said. "She was too frightened that the Phantom might try to kidnap her again. She did her best to forget all about music. She didn't even sing for the longest time. We all tried to inspire her interest in music again but to no avail. That's why we had to hire Carlotta back as the leading soprano." Here Meg winced. "So glad that you took over her part," She said. "But anyway," She continued. "When Philippe was born and he cried for the first time nothing Raoul and Christine did would make him stop. That was until Raoul tried singing to his son. Then the boy instantly stopped crying. It was discovered that the only thing that would soothe him from his tears was music. Of course Christine couldn't stand this but Raoul couldn't sing to Philippe all the time and so she found herself singing to him as well.

"Then when Philippe started to grow up he became interested in music of all sorts. He asked his parents to give him tutors for music but they refused. Thanks to my mother and me though we were able to have the people at the opera house teach him. He did however learn how to sing all by himself."

"Do you think he would want to work at the opera house?" Tessa asked.

"Oh more than anything!" Meg said. "But Christine would never have it."

"But that's not fair," Tessa said. "Shouldn't she let her son peruse his dreams?" Meg sighed.

"I'm afraid in a way it is fair," She said. "After all the Phantom hates Raoul and what better way to get back at Raoul and to force Christine to come to him then to kidnap Philippe? Also because of Philippe's lineage it would be improper for him to perform onstage." Tessa nodded although she still felt sorry for Philippe. She knew what it was like to be told that you couldn't pursue your dreams.

The next night as Erik waited for Tessa he was anxious and impatient. He had waited all last night for Tessa and Philippe to return and when they finally had they seemed happy. At least he hadn't done anything rude or improper to Tessa. In fact the young de Changy had been a downright gentlemen. Opening the carriage door for Tessa to get in first and then for her to get out. He hadn't even kissed her on the lips on their first date.

Finally Tessa came downstairs and Erik was all too ready to ask his questions. "So," He said, "did our young Monsieur de Changy prove to have brains?" Tessa laughed.

"Yes he did actually," She said. "He's very smart."

"Is he now?" Erik said.

"Yes," Tessa said. "He likes to learn things like I do. Meg also told me he's very good at music."  
"Yes he is," Erik said. "I saw him when he was much younger when he came here to the opera house to learn music. Ever since then he's come as much as he can even sneaking right out from under his parents noses. They're highly against him coming here no doubt because of me." Tessa nodded.

"You…wouldn't…harm Philippe would you?" She asked cautiously. Erik laughed bitterly.

"Do not fear," He said. "No matter how much people say I want to I feel no need to harm the boy. It is not his fault who he was born to after all. However if he harms those close to me, acts cruelly and rudely to the opera house staff, or ever tries to harm my opera house I may indeed have to threaten him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he won't do any of those things," Tessa said. "And thank you for saying you won't harm him."

"You're welcome," Erik said. "I take it that you like our Philippe then?" He laughed softly at the faint blush that arose to Tessa's cheeks at his words. "I'll take that as a yes then," He said. "But now let us begin our lessons."


	7. Chapter 7

I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! But I promise you that I am working hard on this!

As Philippe sat eating breakfast with his parents he decided to risk bringing Tessa up in conversation. They would have to know about her sometime after all because Philippe wanted to keep seeing her and this would mean that his parents would have to meet her one day. So it was better to get it out of the way now. The only bad part of bring Tessa up was that he would also in turn bring up the opera house. But he had no choice. "Father have you heard of the new leading soprano at the opera house?" Philippe asked.

"Yes," Raoul said with a small smile. "How could I not have? You came home after the opera when you heard her sing not being able to stop talking about her." Philippe blushed faintly at the comment. That had been true. He had indeed been excited to tell his parents all about how wonderful the new soprano had been.

"Well," Philippe said, "I took her out to supper." Raoul's smile widened.

"That's great son," He said. "How did it go?" It was Philippe's turn to smile now.

"It was great," He said. "She's such an amazing person. She has a great mind with such interesting views on things. Also it's so interesting to hear her talk about America where she's from. We must go there on a trip sometime. It sounds like a great place to explore."

"And do you see yourself going out with her again?" Raoul asked. Philippe nodded.

"Yes," He said. "I like her very much and I would like to continue seeing her. That's why I told you about her since I'm quite sure you'll meet her eventually. Maybe we can even go to one of the operas she'll be in." He knew instantly that this had been the wrong thing to say from the looks on his parents faces.

"Philippe you know that we can't go back to the opera house," Christine said. "_He's_ there." "He" was Christine's way of referring to the Phantom of the Opera because she didn't like saying his real name.

"I know mother," Philippe said, "but I go there and he never harms me."

"Philippe it's not safe," Christine said. "There's no telling what the Phantom will do. When in the opera house you can only stay for the opera and then leave. Do not dawdle."  
"But mother," Philippe protested, "can't I go to the after parties and to talk with Meg and Tessa?" Christine shook her head.

"No," She said. "If you want to talk with them then take them out somewhere. I'm sure it won't be too much of a hassle."

"It might be," Philippe said. "Meg told me that Tessa meets with her singing teacher after every performance."

"Why does she do that?" Raoul asked.

"Most likely to talk to him," Philippe said. "From what Meg told me about him he seems like an incredible person. Not only is he skilled in music but also in all other forms of work. A true genius so I'm told."

After rehearsals Tessa began to walk off stage with Meg but then she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw Philippe standing there. "Hello Philippe," Tessa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," Philippe said.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Meg asked suspiciously. Philippe's face turned guilty.

"No," He said. "They think that I went out for a walk." Meg nodded.

"Well," She said, "since you're not allowed in the opera house why don't we go somewhere else?"

"Where?" Philippe asked.

"Why don't we give Tessa a tour of Paris?" Meg said. "I've been meaning to do that for awhile now." Philippe grinned.

"Alright," He said. He made a sweeping bow to Tessa. "Philippe de Changy best tour guide in all of France at your service." Meg and Tessa laughed.

"I'll hold you to it," Tessa said.

Meg and Philippe were excellent tour guides. They seemed to know everything about Paris and took her to all of the best sights. Meg insisted that they all go to the top the Efile Tower together. "It's the perfect place for lovers after all," She had said wiggling her eyebrows at Philippe and Tessa. Both Philippe and Tessa had blushed and said as one, "We're not like that!" "Sure your not," Meg had said with a huge grin. But even with all the teasing it was worth it to go to the top of the Efile Tower and see all of Paris spread out before her.

When they finally went back to the Opera Popularie it was already late in the afternoon. "So," Philippe said looking over at Tessa, "did you have a good time?"

"Yes," Tessa smiled.

"Then why don't we do it again sometime?" Philippe said. "Are you free tomorrow after rehearsal?" When Tessa nodded he smiled. "Good," He said. "I'll see you both then. Now I have to get home. Mother's probably worried sick about me by now."

"Then hurry on home," Meg ordered. "I will not be held responsible for giving your poor mother a heart attack." Philippe laughed.

"I'm sure it won't come to that," He said.

Sure enough it was a very worried Christine that Philippe discovered at home. When Philippe entered the library where she was she turned to him. "Philippe your home!" She said.

"Yes," Philippe said. "I'm sorry I'm home so late mother but I met Meg and Tessa on my walk. Meg and I decided it would be fun to give Tessa a tour of the city." Christine let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that's alright," She said. "Just next time please warn me before you take so long coming back."

"I promise I will," Philippe said. "Actually tomorrow after rehearsals are over I was going to go down and fetch Meg and Tessa from the opera house. We thought it would be fun to spend sometime together again."

"Just as long as you don't go inside," Christine said. Philippe nodded.

"Of course mother," He promised.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I finished it and everything and then wasn't able to get on the computer for weeks to put it on!

The next morning after rehearsals when Philippe came to pick Meg and Tessa Meg said that she couldn't come. "Why not?" Philippe asked.

"I twisted my ankle badly during dancing," Meg said. "I'm afraid that I must stay behind and give my poor ankle a chance to rest." Tessa looked at Meg suspiciously. She was certain she had not seen Meg twist her ankle once. Her dancing had been as perfect as usual.

"But Meg I didn't see—" Tessa began but Meg cut her off quickly.

"It was probably when you were singing," Meg said. "Now go on without me I really don't mind." Philippe and Tessa both gave her a suspicious look but left her nonetheless expressing their wishes that her ankle would feel better soon.

As they walked outside Philippe turned to Tessa. "What do you say?" He asked. "Do you think Meg did that just to give us sometime alone?" Tessa laughed.

"I think so," She said. Philippe rolled his eyes.

"I knew it," He said. "She can be quite the matchmaker when she wants to be. Oh well I'm glad that it's just the two of us actually." Tessa smiled at him.

"I am too," She said.

Meg grinned pleased with herself. She knew that Philippe and Tessa liked each other and so she wanted to give them sometime alone to get closer to each other. Suddenly a voice cut into her thoughts.

"You seem happy Meg."

Meg turned to see her mother standing next to her. "Hello mother," Meg said. "I didn't see you there." Madame Giry nodded in understanding. No one was ever able to hear her coming unless she wanted them to.

"Why are you so happy Meg?" Madame Giry asked.

"Oh!" Meg smiled. "I just was able to make it so that Philippe and Tessa had a day to themselves."

"Ah," Madame Giry said. "They seem to be spending a lot of time together now." She said it almost like that was a bad thing. Meg gave her a confused look then she realized why her mother thought it was a bad thing.

"You don't think that Erik will…" She said.

"I don't know," Madame Giry said shaking her head, "but I hope that he won't."

When Philippe brought Tessa back to the opera house it was already quite late into the night. The cause for their lateness was because Philippe had insisted on buying Tessa supper. "Can I see you again tomorrow?" Philippe asked. "I'll introduce you to my parents. They've been wanting to meet you."

"OK," Tessa said. "I'll see you after rehearsals tomorrow. Will Meg come too?"

"If she wants," Philippe agreed.

"Alright then," Tessa said. "After rehearsals it is. But I have to be back before nine so I won't be late for my music lessons."

"Of course," Philippe nodded. He smiled then and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Tessa," He said.

"Goodnight Philippe," Tessa said. Then she did something that surprised him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. She smiled at him before turning and going up the steps into the opera house. Philippe stood there for a few moments after she had gone inside and then his face broke out into a huge smile. Suddenly however a voice made the smile disappear.

"Did you like it Philippe?"

Philippe looked around trying to see where the voice came from but he found no one. A laugh filled the air. "Whose there?" Philippe demanded.

"A ghost," was the reply. Philippe instantly froze. _It can't be,_ He thought.

"Are you the Phantom?" He breathed.

"So you do know me," The voice said.

"What do you want with me?" Philippe asked. He hoped that his mother's fears wouldn't come true and that this man wouldn't drag him off to his lair saying he would only let him go in exchange for Christine.

"I want to talk with you about Tessa," The Phantom said. Instantly Philippe stood up straight.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered. The Phantom laughed.

"You're exactly like your father," He said. "What authority do you think you have over me?" Philippe clenched his hands into fists as the Phantom mocked him.

"Just leave her alone Phantom," He said.

"Don't worry little boy," The Phantom said. "I won't harm her. I only have a few orders for you."

"And what makes you think you have an authority over me Phantom?" Philippe grinned.

"You are much too cocky Philippe," The Phantom said, "but just remember who the mastermind behind the opera house is. I can make it impossible for you to see Tessa ever again." Philippe's grin disappeared. "That's what I thought," The Phantom said. "Now listen to my demands. First off I know that you are a rich and handsome young man who has woman throw themselves at him left and right but since you are currently the object of Tessa Hunter's affections you will remain true to none other then Tessa Hunter. Understood?" Philippe nodded. He couldn't imagine ever cheating on Tessa. "Good," The Phantom said. "Second do not force Tessa into anything. If she really does not wish to do something then respect her wishes even if they go against what you wanted to do." Philippe nodded again. "And thirdly," The Phantom said, "if Tessa chooses to end your relationship then you will allow her to without any hassle." Philippe nodded inwardly hoping that that wouldn't happen. "And lastly and this is the most important," The Phantom said. "If you hurt Miss Hunter once you will have a very great misfortune fall open you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Philippe said.

"Good," The Phantom said. "That will be all then Philippe. Goodnight and tell no one of this meeting. I will know if you have. I am always watching."


	9. AN

Hello everybody its your author here. I'm sorry that I haven't written in nearly forever but I've been having major writer's block on this story.

Also I'm not sure if people even really like this story. So I'm sorry to ask for this but if you like this story could you please tell me so? Please and thank you.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	10. Chapter 9

Youteary eyesreviewed! Cyber cookies for everyone that reviewed! Thank you all so much!

Phantom's Angel of Darkness: Thanks a lot! I like your stories too.: 

mengela daae and Telre(your the same person right?): Thank you for saying my stories amazing! Your updates were helping but I just wasn't able to update last night. I'll ask you if I need ideas!

At breakfast, Philippe told his parents nothing about his meeting with the Phantom. After all, if he did tell then his parents would never let him near the opera house ever again. So all Philippe told them was that he would like to have Tessa over for lunch today. "Of course she can come!" Christine said. "I have so looked forward to meeting her!"

"Yes," Raoul said. "She sounds like quite an interesting person. But Philippe I have to ask you something."

"And what's that father?" Philippe asked.

"I need to know how you feel for this girl," Raoul said. "Do you like her as a friend or…"

"I like her more then a friend," Philippe said, "and I'm sure she feels the same way." Raoul and Christine exchanged a smile.

On the carriage ride to Raoul and Christine's Tessa was steadily becoming more and more nervous. Meg and Philippe were doing the best they could to calm her nerves. "You don't have to worry about what they'll think of you!" Philippe said. "They've wanted to meet you ever since I first told them about you!"

"I know," Tessa said. "I'm just rather shy around new people."

"Don't worry," Meg said, "Christine and Raoul are some of the nicest people in the world. And Christine is just as shy as you."

"She is?" Tessa said.

"Oh yes," Meg laughed. "The first time she had to audition for Carlotta's part she nearly ran offstage at first!"

"Really?" Tessa asked.

"Yes!" Meg said. "Mind you see did do a splendid job after." The rest of the carriage ride was spent with Meg reminiscing about the past to the two children before her who were eager to hear it.

As it turned out Philippe and Meg were right. There was nothing to be nervous about when meeting Christine and Raoul. By the time lunch was ready they were all talking together like old friends.

"Philippe has told us you have a genius of a music teacher," Raoul said as they began to eat. "He sounds like a great man and I was wondering if you could tell us who he is."

"I would if I could monsieur," Tessa said, "but I can't."

"Why not?" Christine asked.

"My teacher prefers to stay private about his identity," Tessa said. "Therefore I do not know his name. I've never even see him." Christine gave her a worried look.

"Isn't that dangerous?" She asked. "After all if you've never seen him how to you know that you can trust him?"

"I suppose I don't," Tessa said, "but I do trust him."

"But how can you trust him?" Philippe said. He watched as a smile crept onto Tessa's lips.

"I can't really describe it," She said. "I can just tell somehow that he is a good and trustworthy man. He has never shown me the slightest bit of cruelty and I am sure he never will."

"But he still might," Philippe said. "That's why I would like to come with you to your next lesson with him Tessa." Meg and Tessa both looked at him surprised.

"Philippe I don't think that would be a good idea," Tessa said.

"Why not?" Philippe said. "If I'm there then if he tries to do anything to you I can be there to defend you."

"Philippe really it's not necessary I'll be fine," Tessa said.

"I think it is necessary," Raoul said. Philippe nodded.

"Yes Tessa I would feel a lot safer if I could be there," He said. Tessa sighed knowing she was defeated.

"Alright," She said, "you can come to my lesson tonight." Philippe nodded and resumed eating.

Tessa meanwhile bit her lip anxiously. _What am I going to do?! _She thought.

When Tessa came to Erik for her lesson that night he could tell something was wrong.

She came running down the steps as fast she could. Once she reached the bottom, she stood there panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"Tessa what's wrong?" Erik asked. Tessa looked up at his hiding place now her dark brown eyes full of worry.

"When I told Raoul, Christine, and Philippe that I didn't know your name or even seen you before," She said, "they became worried for me. Philippe insisted on coming to my lesson tonight to make sure you didn't try anything." Erik gritted his teeth in frustration. He should have known that the boy would try and interfere eventually. Like father like son.

"Then our lesson is cancelled for tonight," Erik said. "Go and tell him that. We'll have to pick another time for me to teach you—"

"Tessa!"

Philippe stood at the bottom of the stairs wide eyed. "The Phantom is your teacher?" He said.

I know this is another cliff hanger but I'm working the second chapter promise!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	11. Chapter 10

Tessa stood there in shock for a few moments before she spoke. "No of course he isn't," She said.

"Don't lie to me Tessa," Philippe said. "I know that voice! He gave me orders about you just last night!"

"He did?" Tessa said.

"Yes," Philippe said. "He seems to care very much for you Tessa."

"Perhaps he does," Tessa said. "But how should I know? I've never met him before."

"Tessa stop lying!" Philippe said. "I know he's your teacher!"

"No Philippe," Tessa said. "He's not my teacher—" But she stopped when Philippe grabbed her hand.

"Well I don't care what you say," He said. "I'm taking you out of here." He began to pull her away but Tessa planted her feet firmly on the ground.

"Philippe no," She said trying to take her hand from his but he held firm.

"I'm sorry Tessa," He said, "but I'm taking you away from him. It will be alright I promise." He began to drag her once again towards the stairs.

"Philippe no!" Tessa said but he paid no heed to her and kept pulling her along. Until he heard the voice that is.

"UNHAND HER!"  
Philippe and Tessa both froze and looked behind them. The Phantom of the Opera stood there amongst the candles.

And he did not look happy.

Erik's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with Philippe. "Let her go," He said in a low angry growl that would have made anyone quake in fear. Philippe was no exception but he covered up his fear quickly. Erik had to credit the boy on his good acting skills.

"No," Philippe said.

"Maybe I didn't make it clear enough for you to comprehend," Erik said. "Remove your hands from Miss Hunter or I will remove them from you." Philippe moved Tessa behind her and stepped in front of her.

Erik gave a cold laugh. "Are you trying to protect her from me?" He said. "I must say you'll hardly be a challenge." Philippe's hands curled into fists.

"We'll see Phantom," He said.

"Yes we will," Erik said taking a step forward.

"Tessa I'll hold him off!" Philippe said. "Go and get Meg and Madame Giry!"

"No," Tessa said. Philippe looked at her shocked.

"Tessa you have too!" He said.

"No she doesn't Philippe," Erik said.

"What do you know?" Philippe said.

"A lot more then you do apparently," Erik said. At these words, Philippe reached his boiling point. He rushed towards Erik and tried to punch him. Erik caught his fist in his hand and yanked him towards himself. When Philippe's body pressed against, his own he gave it a sharp shove so that the boy went flying to the floor.

Philippe sat up instantly fists at the ready again and Erik got ready to fight as well but something stopped them.

Tessa.

She ran infront of them and said, "No!" "Tessa it's alright," Philippe said. "Please move." Tessa shook her head.

"No," She said. "Not like this." Erik instantly remembered Christine. She had said the same words at the graveyard all those years ago when the vicomte had been about to kill him. Raoul had done as was asked as him and so would Erik.

"Alright," He said. "I'll stop." Erik gave a small smile at the relief on Tessa's face.

"Well I won't," Philippe said shooting up. He quickly moved around Tessa and tried to give him another punch this one to the head. But it never hit its mark for hands suddenly pressed onto Philippe's side giving him a hard shove away from Erik.

Philippe fell to the ground for a second time. When he looked up to see who had shoved him he was surprised to see Tessa standing there. She was looking at him with guilty eyes. "I told you to stop," She said.

"It is alright my angel," Erik said. "De Chagny's never seem to do what they're told." "But now," He said, "we must go." He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the angel painting. He opened the secret door and lead her quickly inside.

By now Philippe was on his feet running towards the door trying to get there before the door closed. But he arrived too late as the door swung shut in his face. Desperately he tried to open the door but it was locked tight.


	12. Chapter 11

Erik sighed as he helped Tessa out of the gondola and into his lair. "I'm sorry about all of this," He said, "but it was the only way I could think of to fix our Philippe problem."

"It's alright," Tessa said. Erik noticed that she still looked sad about what she had done and he didn't like it.

"Don't worry about what has been done my angel," He said. "It will all be alright." "Now," He said, "how about some music?" Tessa smiled and nodded.

Erik led her over to his organ where he sat down at the bench and began to play. He was surprised to hear Tessa's voice singing along to his music.

"_There was a boy,_" She sang, "_A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he  
And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me  
"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return'  
"'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return.'"_ When the song ended, Erik looked at Tessa surprised. "How did you know that song?" He asked.

"I don't know," Tessa said. "It just seemed to come to me." Erik smiled.

"You are truly my angel of music," He said. He then pressed his fingers to the organ keys and the song began again.

However above in the opera house everything was not as happy as it was down bellow. Instead it was chaos.

The police had been contacted and after they had questioned Philippe about what had happened they went off to find Tessa with everyone else only to find nothing.

"I'm very sorry monsieur," The police chief said, "but it's getting too late. We'll have to search more for her in the morning."

"I understand," Philippe nodded. Once the police chief had left he sunk to the ground and let his face fall into his hands. "Oh Tessa," He said, "what have you done?"

When yet another song faded away Erik stood up and told Tessa that she should go to bed now. "I can stay up later," Tessa said.

"I'm sure you can," Erik said, "but it's late and as much as I want to stay up with you, you need your sleep."

"Alright," Tessa said.

"There you go," Erik smiled. "Now come I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He lead her down to a room that he thought he'd never really use again.

Christine's room.

Everything was still the same if not a slight bit dusty. Even the bed was still there. It was a great peacock bed craved from stone with a black canopy above it and within it were light red velvet blankets over a comforter of dark red velvet.

"Thank you Erik," She said.

"You're welcome," Erik said. "Now to bed." Tessa laughed.

"Yes sir," She said. Then she did something that stunned Erik. She hugged him. "Goodnight Erik," She said. Erik didn't move at first and then he brought his arms up and hugged her back awkwardly. It had been so long since he last held someone like this.

"Goodnight Tessa," He said. When Tessa pulled away she went to the bed and got under the covers. She fell asleep the instant her head hit the pillow.

Erik gave a small smile and walked to the side of the bed. He pulled the silver cord so that the black see through canopy fell down around her.

I am currently chipping away at Chapter 12 so you should see it soon!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	13. Chapter 12

Wow thank you for all the reviews!

Phantom's Angel of Darkness-I like your story and I can't wait till you post the next chapter!

Timeflies-Thank you for all the reviews! And I do agree with you about the men in the de Chagny family.

Akurei13- I'm glad you enjoy reading it!

Mengela Daae-No I don't think Philippe ever will learn.

Elphie89-Thank you! And I realize that Philippe is getting rather annoying too.

The next morning Andre, Firmin, Meg, and Madame Giry went to the Vicomte de Chagny's house. Christine's oath to never set foot in the opera house was stronger then ever now and no one blamed her.

It was a very solemn family that met them in the dining room for tea.

Firmin sighed once he had sat down. "None of us had any idea that this was going on," He said.

"I'm not so sure that's true Firmin," Raoul said. Firmin looked at him surprised.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because someone is in this room as I know is very close to the Phantom," He said.

"And who is that?" Andre asked his brow furrowing. Raoul looked over at Madame Giry who matched his gaze firmly.

"Madame Giry," He said. Everyone looked at Madame Giry stunned—even though Meg was only faking to be surprised—.

"I didn't know that the Phantom was taking on a new pupil," Madame Giry said.

"So you deny having any involvement in this?" Raoul said.

"Vicomte," Madame Giry said, "just because I'm close to the Phantom does not mean he tells me everything. I had no involvement in what happened to Miss Hunter at all."

"But can you show us where he's keeping her?" Philippe asked. Raoul nodded.

"She can," He said. "She was the one that lead me to his lair when I went down to rescue Christine."

"Please then Madame Giry," Christine said looking at Madame Giry with pleading eyes, "take us to him." Madame Giry sighed.

"Alright," She said. "I will take you too him."

The next morning Tessa woke up to the soft melody of an organ being played.

She reached out and pulled silver cord so that the canopy lifted up allowing her to get out of the bed.

She walked out of the room and looked over to where the music was coming from. Sure enough, Erik sat there working diligently at the organ.

When he felt eyes upon himself, he turned around and met Tessa's gaze. Smiling he beckoned for her to come down to him. She did so and came down to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," Erik said.

"No it's alright," Tessa said. "That song was very beautiful." Erik's lips quirked up into a small smile.

"Thank you," He said. "Now what would you like to do—" He was cut off though by the ringing of bells. He instantly froze and stood straight up.

"Erik?" Tessa said looking up at him. He didn't answer her and walked down to the lake's edge. "Erik what's wrong?" Tessa asked standing up now as well.

"Those bells are my warning bells," Erik said. "They tell me when somebody is coming into my home." Tessa looked across the lake worriedly now wondering who could be coming into the lair.

As she watched, the large metal gate rose up and someone appeared rowing the gondola in. When the person got closer and she could see who it was Tessa relaxed.

It was only Madame Giry after all.

But when Madame Giry got off of the gondola, she looked deadly serious. "Erik," She said, "you have to send Tessa back up above."

"Why should I?" Erik said.

"Because the vicomte is forcing me to bring Philippe and him down here," Madame Giry said, "to rescue Miss Hunter." Erik was silent for a long while and then he said, "_They're what_?!"

"They won't come down here if you let Tessa go back Erik," Madame Giry said.

"Are you sure?" Erik said. Madame Giry sighed and he let out a bitter sigh.

"Fine then," He said, "I'll send her back. But I'm going to send something with her."

"And what might that be monsieur?" Madame Giry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Madame it won't be anything too unpleasant," Erik said, "just a letter."

Philippe was pacing the sitting room where his parents sat on the couch. "Philippe please sit down," Christine said. "You're going to wear yourself out."

"I don't care," Philippe said. "It's all my fault this happened. If I had only got to that door in time…"

"Philippe you can't blame yourself," Christine said giving him a pitying look.

"But I do blame myself mother!" Philippe said whirling around to face his parents. "It's all my fault that the Phantom has Tessa! I will make sure he pays for what he has done!" (A/N: Hm…sound familiar?)

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Come in," Raoul called.

The door opened and Madame Giry walked in. "Vicomte," She said, "I am here to inform you that there is no longer any need for me to bring you to the Phantom's lair." Raoul looked at her stunned.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because there is no longer any need," Madame Giry said.

"What are you talking about?!" Philippe said. "Of course there's a need! We can't just leave her down there with him—" But he stopped his rant when another person walked through the door.

"TESSA!" Philippe cried. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Philippe," Tessa laughed hugging him back. When Philippe let her go, he held her out by the shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"Tessa are alright?" He asked. "He didn't harm you did he?" Tessa shook her head.

"No of course he didn't," She said. "I was perfectly safe the entire time."

"How could you be safe with him?" Philippe asked. Madame Giry saved Tessa from answering by clearing her throat.

"Excuse me," She said holding out an envelope. "I have a note." Philippe let go of Tessa's shoulders and took the letter. Noticing the red skull seal, he tore it open and pulled out the letter inside to read it.

"What does it say?" Christine said.

"It says," Philippe said, "'you have violated the rules young monsieur. You harmed Miss Hunter and you will most certainly pay for it. You are much too like your father in how you meddle in other people's affairs. You are allowed to still see Miss Hunter but if you break the rules again I _will_ show you what true pain is like."

Like Mengela Daae would say...DUN DUN DUAA!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	14. Chapter 13

That night all of the de Chagny's insisted that Tessa stay at their home and not return to the opera house. Tessa gave into their demands eventually and spent the night in one of the many spare bedrooms.

Maids woke up Tessa in the morning and after she took the bath that had been drawn for her they helped her dress in one of Christine's old dresses.

Tessa then made her way down to breakfast where they were all there waiting for her. "Good morning," Tessa said as she sat down.

"Good morning," They all chorused.

"Did you sleep well?" Philippe asked.

"Yes very well," Tessa said. "Thank you for letting me stay here and giving me these clothes."

"You're welcome," Raoul said. "We actually thought you could stay for a bit longer."

"How much longer?" Tessa asked. Raoul and Christine exchanged looks and then looked back at Tessa.

"Tessa," Raoul said, "it seems that the Phantom has taken you on as his new obsession and therefore we don't think it's safe for you to return to the opera house."

"Alright then," Tessa said. "But can I still go to rehearsals today?"

"Tessa no," Philippe said. "We plan to have you live here permanently. We think it's safe if you don't go back to the Opera Popularie. _Ever_." Tessa felt as though the world had come to a screeching halt. She sat there in stunned silence before sputtering out, "W—W—What?!"

Philippe winced. He had been expecting this. "Tessa's it's the only way to keep you safe," He said. "The Phantom's already kidnapped you once. If he does it again he might not let you go."

"I don't care!" Tessa said. "I have to go back there!"

"Tessa I know it's painful," Christine said. "I felt horrible when I left as well but it will keep you safe from him."

"I don't need to be kept safe from him," Tessa said. "He won't harm me."  
"That's what I thought too," Christine said, "but he will Tessa. He might not do it on purpose but he will hurt you." Tessa sat there in silence once again for a few minutes. Then she whispered something so soft that it was almost impossible for the rest of them to hear.

"I don't care."

"What did you say?" Raoul asked.

"I said that I don't care!" Tessa said. "The Phantom that you think you know and the one I know are two completely different people! He won't harm me! _He's _the one who will keep me safe!" She stood up and said, "Thank you for your hospitality but I really must be going."

Philippe instantly shot to his feet. "You can't leave!" He said. Tessa looked him straight in the eye.

"Watch me," She said. And with that, she turned and ran out of the room.

Sorry for the major cliff hanger! I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can!

I also noticed that a lot people find Philippe annoying. He is becoming rather annoying(especially in this chapter)so I'm not sure what to do with him. There was suppose to be a relationship between Philippe and Tessa but that's knd of ruined right now. Tell me what you would like to become of him please!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	15. Chapter 14

I am so sorry that I took awhile to update but I was working away on this chapter. It took me awhile because I wasn't quite sure how to write it but I decided to go with Phantom's Angel of Darkness's idea so I thank her for the idea! Also I hope the idea I offered helped even though it was a little weird.

Mengela Daae: I'm sorry that Tessa doesn't exactly dump Philippe but I suppose this works too! I like your story too!

Erik was surprised when he heard his warning bells go off that day. He quickly ran out of his room to see who was coming.

By the time he was out the great gate was already lifting up to reveal the gondola with two figures that looked distinctly feminine inside. When the gondola got closer, he could see it was Madame Giry and Tessa.

Once Madame Giry landed the gondola, Tessa got out of it and rushed up to Erik. He saw the distressed look on her face and instantly began to fear the worse. "Tessa what are you doing here?" Erik asked. "What's wrong? Did Philippe do something to you?" Tessa shook her head.

"No," She said. "They tried to make me stay with them!"

"They what?" Erik said. Madame Giry got off the gondola and did her best to explain to Erik what was going on.

"In order to protect Tessa from you," She said, "our de Chagny family decided to try and keep her at their home and never allow her to return to the opera house." Erik froze.

"That will not happen," He growled out.

"I know it won't," Madame Giry said. "For neither Tessa nor you want it to happen and you both are some of the most stubborn people I know." Erik laughed and nodded.

"That we are Madame," He said, "that we are." Suddenly however his expression sobered. "However," He said, "we have to decide on what must be done about this matter. Obviously, Tessa cannot go back to the vicomte's for the instant she does she'll be locked up there forever. But she can't stay here either."

"Why can't I?" Tessa asked.

"Because as much as I would enjoy it," Erik said, "it still wouldn't fix our problem. You would be stuck under here for the rest of your life and still wouldn't be able to sing as the leading soprano of the Opera Popularie ever again."

"May I make a suggestion?" Madame Giry said.

"If you think it will help," Erik said, "then please feel free."

"I'm sure it will," Madame Giry said. "What if you and Tessa…_disappeared_…for a little while?"

"Disappeared?" Tessa said. "How?"

"I have a family cottage in England," Madame Giry said.

"So your suggesting that we runaway?" Erik said. Madame Giry nodded. "I do not run Madame," Erik said. "You know that."

"Yes I do," Madame Giry said, "but you must do it this time. It is the best way to keep you both safe. You do not have to hide there forever. Just until it is safe for you to return."

"Are you sure that no one would be able to find us?" Tessa asked. Madame Giry nodded.

"No one knows of the place expect for Meg," She said, "and she will reveal you no more then I will."

"Then I think we should do it," Tessa said.

"Are you sure?" Erik said. "It will not be done easily. Philippe is sure to send search parties after you. We'll have to live very reclusively and allow no one to know who we truly are. That means that you will not be able to sing in any of England's opera houses. If we are to do this I need to know that you are serious about it." Tessa thought for a few moments and then met Erik's eyes with a determined look.

"I'm sure," She said. "This is what I want to do." Erik nodded and turned to Madame Giry.

"We'll do it then," He said.

Philippe had spent the whole day after Tessa had run out of the house trying to get her back. His parents had finally forced him to sleep but he didn't sleep well at all because he was too worried about Tessa. He had soon thrown himself into another state of self-blame and panic.

That was why he was once again pacing his room trying to think of a way to get Tessa to come back to the house.

Suddenly his door opened and one of the servants Geoffrey came in. "Sir?" He said. Philippe sighed and turned to face him.

"Yes Geoffrey?" He asked.

"I have some bad news sir," Geoffrey said.

"What is it?" Philippe asked feeling a worried lump form in his throat. _Don't let it be about Tessa, _He thought. _Please no…_

"Miss Hunter did not return to the opera house last night or this morning," Geoffrey said. "They fear that she has gone missing." _No!_ Philippe thought.

"Have you told my parents yet?" He asked.

"No sir," Geoffrey said.

"Then go tell them immediately," Philippe said, "and then have the stable hands ready the carriage for us to go to the opera house!"

"Yes sir," Geoffrey said bowing quickly and leaving just as hurriedly. Philippe stumbled over to his bed and sunk down on to it as his face fell into his hands.

"Tessa…" He whispered, "I never should have let you go."

I am currently working on the second one and I hope to have it out soon!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	16. Chapter 15

Everyone in the small village of Derbyshire, England had their own thoughts about the two people that lived in the cottage in the woods.

Only a few things were actually certain about the people inside. Everyone knew that only two people stayed there and they were a young teenage girl and older man.

The girl was the one that people saw the most often. She would frequently come out into town to purchase necessary household items. She was very pretty and goodhearted. Whenever people asked for her name, she said that it was Annie Destler.

The man was the one that people saw the most rarely and seeing him was considered monumental. No one knew what he truly looked like however for whenever he was seen he was always wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over his head. When he was once asked for his name by a curious old woman he told her that it was Nicolas Destler before moving hurriedly on.

Everyone assumed that the two of them were father and daughter not only because they lived together but how they treated one another.

Whenever Nicolas was seen in the town it was normally to check in on Annie because she had taken to long getting home or because Annie was, sick and couldn't go into town.

The people of Derbyshire normally left Nicolas and Annie alone and the two liked it that way.

The only time that anyone would ever try to get close to the house was to hear the inhabitants singing.

The first person who had ever heard it had thought he was hearing angel's singing until he followed the music and found two people there instead.

From then people would sometimes creep close to the house hoping to hear the enchanting music coming from inside. Quite often they got their wish for one of the things that Nicolas and Annie seemed to do the most was music. Not that the people of Derbyshire were complaining that was.

All in all, despite their reclusive nature everyone agreed that Derbyshire wouldn't be the same without Nicolas and Annie Destler.

It had been a year since the disappearance of Tessa Hunter from Paris. Everyone had searched high and low for her but in vain as they found no trace of Tessa at all. It was like she had never lived in Paris at all.

And Tessa wasn't the only one that had gone missing.

The opera ghost had seemingly disappeared as well. There were no more strange accidents around the opera house or notes filled with demands about how the opera house should be run.

This normally would have been something to be rejoiced over but instead it was met with great worry and fear. This was because that the Phantom had disappeared at the same time that Tessa had and so everyone was suspicious that the two disappearances were linked. The ones that knew of Tessa's connections to the Phantom were sure that they were.

The one who had been hit the hardest by Tessa's disappearance had been Philippe. He blamed himself for Tessa's disappearance and therefore took it upon himself to find her. It was well known that he was the one who paid for the extensive search parties to be sent all over Europe.

And that was why Philippe himself was currently awake and sitting at his desk late into the night. Spread out across the desk was a large map, which he was eyeing intently. On the map, certain areas circled and others crossed out.

Philippe sighed looking away from the map and running his fingers through his hair. He checked the time and laughed. "It's already one in the morning," He said. "Maybe mother is right. This really is consuming me."

Philippe's parents had become worried about their son's obsession in finding Tessa. "I know you care about her son," Raoul had said laying his hand on Philippe's shoulder, "but it wouldn't hurt to take a break."

But in Philippe's eyes, taking a break _would_ hurt him. He was certain that the instant he stopped looking for Tessa that all hopes of finding her would be lost.

Suddenly Philippe heard a soft knock on the doorframe and he turned in his chair to see his mother standing there.

When she saw the map on the table, she sighed. "Philippe," She said, "how long have you been at that?"

"Let's just say for a very long time," Philippe said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh Philippe," Christine said shaking her head. She walked up to him and put her hands on his cheeks. "Philippe I know how much you care for Tessa," She said. "As a matter of fact I think you may even love her. But you cannot let this consume you. I'm sure that Tessa wouldn't want you to throw your life away for her."

"But mother," Philippe said, "what if she never comes back?" Christine moved one of her hands from Philippe and stroked his head in a loving manner.

"She'll come back," Christine, whispered. "I know she will."

_She _has _to._

Sorry the chapter's so short but I'm working on the next one and it should be longer!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	17. Chapter 16

OK I give you full premission to bash me over the head seeing as I have not updated in nearly a month! I am so sorry about that. I've just been having major writer's block and then I had to study and do finals. My finals are over with now though so hopefully my updates should get more regular. I'm already working on the next chapter(I'm really telling the truth this time)so it should be out soon with any luck.

As Tessa walked back home with her groceries she didn't mind the whispers and looks she was attracting. She had gotten use to them long ago.

Tessa and Erik had been living in Derbyshire for a year now and they had never been happier.

Erik had been worried that Tessa would not like having live as reclusively as they would have to but she had proved to not mind it in the slightest. She had actually began to enjoy the solitude.

And besides, it wasn't like she was locked up inside the house all the time after all. She was the one who always went into town like she was doing now to get the things that they needed.

Erik hated going into town because of all of the stares and whispers they he got. He unlike Tessa had not grown use to them for they reminded him too much of his old life. He only went into town when Tessa had taken to long in returning home or if Tessa was too sick to go into town.

Speaking of which Tessa knew that if she didn't hurry home then Erik would most likely come out looking for her.

Tessa increased her pace hoping that she wouldn't wind up making Erik come out after her when suddenly something grabbed onto her cloak. She stopped walking and looked down to see what it was.

It was a little boy who couldn't be more then seven years old. He was with two other boys his age as well.

"Can I help you?" Tessa asked. The boy nodded quickly.

"Your Annie Destler right?" He asked. When Tessa nodded, he smiled. "Oh OK!" He said. "I was right!"

"You see," The second boy piped up, "we wanted to tell you about the traveling fair." This rose Tessa's interest.

"A traveling fair?" She said.

"Mm-hm!" The boys all chorused nodding as one.

"It's only going to be here for tonight!" The third boy said. "So we wanted to tell you so that you and your father could come!"

"So," The first boy said looking at her hopefully, "will you come?"

"I'll have to ask my father but I think I'll be able to," Tessa said. The boys all cheered.

"See you there then!" They said and ran off to a group of adults which Tessa was sure were there parents.

Tessa smiled and rushed home anxious to tell Erik about what she had just found out.

Erik was just about to go out to find Tessa when the door to the cottage opened and she came in. "You're late," Erik said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I know and I'm sorry," Tessa said setting the groceries down on the table, "but I got held up."

"By what?" Erik asked as he helped Tessa put away the groceries.

"Three little boys," Tessa said. "They told me that a traveling fair's come to town. I thought it would be really fun to go to." Erik froze.

"A traveling fair?" He said.

"Yes," Tessa said. "It should be interesting don't you think—" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the look on Erik's face. "Erik what's wrong?" She asked.

"You're not going," Erik said.

"What?" Tessa said.

"I said that you're not going," Erik said.

"But why not?" Tessa asked.

"Tessa do remember what I told you about my past?" Erik asked. Tessa nodded. "That is why I don't want you going anywhere near that fair," He said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tessa said. Erik sighed when he saw her sad face.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I'll make it up to you I promise."

"It's alright," Tessa said hugging him to make him feel less guilty. "I'll just start dinner."

That night Tessa lay in her unable to fall asleep. She kept thinking about the traveling fair. She knew that Erik had told her not to go but still…

She had never been to anything like that before. Her parents always forbid her from going saying that such places were "unsafe" and "dangerous". Of course, this had only heightened the appeal of it in her mind.

Tessa chewed her lip as she thought to herself. She could always sneak out and go to the fair couldn't she? She could be back before Erik even woke up and had known where she had gone.

Tessa nodded to herself and got out of bed a plan of escape formulating in her head._ What could be the harm in disobeying Erik once?_ She thought.

But that thought didn't rid of her of her nervousness for she knew that there could be _very_ much harm in disobeying Erik.

I know the chapter's not that good but the next one should be better promise!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	18. Chapter 17

I told you I'd get the next chapter out soon! Although even I didn't know I'd get it out so soon... Hopefully the next one will come just as fast !

Tessa pulled her cloak even more over her face as she walked through the fairgrounds looking at everything. So far, the fair proved to be a mesmerizing place filled with things that a person would never see anywhere else. But she as she remembered the story Erik had told her about her past she couldn't help but think what some of the performers thought about what they were doing.

Suddenly something grabbed onto Tessa's cloak. She looked down to see the same group of seven year olds that she had seen this morning.

When the boy saw Tessa's face, his face broke out into a huge grin. "Annie!" He said. "You came!"

"But where's your father?" The second boy asked. Tessa felt the guilt begin to rise up in her stomach and she did her best to push it away.

"He couldn't come," She said.

"Oh," The boys said looking slightly disappointed.

"So have you seen anything interesting here?" Tessa asked trying to cheer the boys up again. Instantly the boys broke out in smiles again and nodded as one.

"We sure have!" The first boy said. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Tessa smiled. The boys all cheered and the first boy took her hand leading her through the crowds to a certain tent. When Tessa saw the words painted on the tent in red, she gasped. "The Devil's Son," She said whispering the title to herself.

"You're not afraid are you Annie?" The first boy asked.

"No…no of course not," Tessa said.

"Then come on!" The first boy said pulling her inside and the others followed quickly after them.

Inside the tent was a large cage with the floor of it covered in straw. Tessa didn't see what was inside the cage because of the people standing around it.

The boys pulled her forward and pushed and shoved threw the other people until Tessa and them were right in front of the cage. It was then that Tessa saw what was in the cage and her eyes widened in shock.

There was a teenage boy sitting inside the cage. The only clothes he wore was tattered old looking brown pants and a bag over his face which had two holes in it so that he could see.

As Tessa watched, one of the gypsies opened up the cage door and entered the cage closing the door behind him. Turning around and spreading out his arms he said, "Behold, Mesdames and messieurs, the Devil's Child!" He then turned to the boy and ripped the bag from his face. The boy bowed his head trying to hide his face but the gypsy grabbed the boy's long and untidy black curls wrenching his face up.

Tessa gasped with the rest of the crowd at the sight of the boy's face.

On the left side of the boy's face was a horrible deformity that made his skin seem like that of a skeleton's. The eye on the left side of his face was also an amber gold like the heart of a fire unlike the eye on the right, which was a certain blue color that reminded Tessa of the ocean.

Tessa's shock turned to anger and pity however as the other people around her began to laugh at the boy and throw things at him. Her anger was for the people for mocking the boy in such a way but her pity was for the boy who sat so helpless in the cage watching them with fierce guarded eyes.

Finally, the gypsy let the boy's head drop and he walked out of the cage as the boy pulled the bag back over his face.

Slowly the rest of the crowd left the tent some throwing money into the cage as they left. The only ones that were left were the boys and Tessa.

"You weren't scared were you Annie?" The first boy said looking up at Tessa. But as he looked at her, his face grew confused. "Annie?" He said. Tessa's face was filled with a hard conviction and she turned from the boy without answering him and walked over to the gypsy who stood by the cage about to go inside.

"I want the boy," She said. The gypsy turned and looked at her stunned along with the boys including the one in the cage.

"You want _what_?" The gypsy said.

"The boy," Tessa said pointing to the boy in the cage. "Give him to me."

"I'm not so sure," The gypsy said. "That boy's one of our most profitable attractions." Tessa had to hold back her disgust from rising to her face at the man's words. How could someone think of using another human bean in such away?

"I can pay you for him," Tessa said taking out the bag of money she had brought with her incase she needed it. The gypsy eyed the bag now interested.

"How much do you have?" He asked.

"Why don't you check?" Tessa said dropping the bag into the man's hand. The man opened the bag and poured it out onto his hand gasping at the money there. He looked up at Tessa surprised.

"You would pay this much money for the little freak?" He said.

"Yes I would," Tessa said. "Now do you accept or not?"

"For this money?" The gypsy said. "Of course I do! He's all yours!" The gypsy laughed and opened the cage door before walking away with his money.

Tessa walked into the cage and over to the boy. She held out her hand to him but the boy knocked it away getting to his feet by himself. He looked at her with his distrusting mismatched eyes. "Why do you want me?" He demanded.

"Because I know what its like to be locked up in a cage and treated like this," Tessa said.

"How can you know?" The boy asked. "Your perfectly normal."

"But one of the people who I love most is not," Tessa said. "He's like you." The boy looked at her shocked.

"Like me?" He said. Tessa nodded.

"So will you please come home with me?" She asked holding out her hand. The boy eyed her hand for a few minutes before finally taking it.

"Fine," He said. "I'll go home with you."

There had been few times in Erik's life that he had been actually terrified.

Now was one of the those times.

He awaken in the middle in the middle of the night and had gone to check on Tessa like always and had found her bed empty.

After this shocking discovery, he had torn the whole house apart looking for her only to find her nowhere.

That was why he was now running to the door in a mad panic. _Where could she have gone?_ He thought. _Did Philippe finally find us?_ But when he threw, open the door he discovered exactly where Tessa was.

She was standing right on the other side of the door looking at him surprised.

And she wasn't alone. A teenage boy was with her holding onto her hand.

Erik gave Tessa a hard look crossing his arms. "Explain," He growled as Tessa gulped.

That's it for now! Hope you guys liked the twist!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	19. Chapter 18

This chapter's a little weird at first because of the name usage that's used at first but its alright.

* * *

The boy watched as the girl named Tessa did her best to tell the strange man about what had happened as they sat at the kitchen table.

When the story had finally ended, the man sighed. "I wish you would think before you act Tessa," He said. "What are we going to do with the boy now?"

"I…I thought that he could stay here," Tessa said.

"And did you ever think that it might be difficult for him to stay here?" The man said. "What if Philippe somehow hears about the boy?"

"He wouldn't be able to," Tessa said.

"Oh really?" The man asked. "That traveling fair is called a traveling fair for a reason Tessa. What if it goes to Paris and Philippe goes to it and hears talk about the strange girl that demanded for the strange boy? He may realize its you and demand to know where you had been." Tessa's eyes flashed with worry but only for a moment before being hidden.

The boy didn't know who this Philippe person was but he had a feeling that he Tessa and this man were trying to hide from him. And it appeared that if he stayed it would be even harder for them hide.

The boy stood up making the man and Tessa look at him. "Where are you going?" The man asked.

"I'm leaving here," The boy said. "Thank you very much for freeing me—I don't know how I'll ever be able to forgive you—but if I stay here then you will not be safe. You said so yourself."

"Please don't go," Tessa said. "Where will you go if you leave?" The boy shrugged shaking his head.

"I don't know," He said, "but I will not stay here and endanger you."

"Actually you're not going anywhere," The man said. The boy and Tessa looked at him surprised.

"But you just said that I should go," The boy said.

"No I didn't," Erik said. "I simply said it would be harder for us to hide with you here."

"So he doesn't have to go?" Tessa said.

"No he doesn't," Erik said. "It won't be safe for him out there."

"So I can stay?" The boy asked awestruck.

"Isn't that what I just said?" The man said. The boy glared at the man even though he couldn't see it because of the bag he wore. Tessa on the other hand had a huge happy smile on her face and the boy couldn't help but smile as well.

"Don't think that you won't be punished for not doing as I told you to though Tessa," The man said. Instantly the smile dropped from Tessa's face.

"What's my punishment?" She asked worriedly. The boy was just as worried. He didn't want Tessa do get in trouble because of him.

"Your punishment," The man said, "is that you will be looking after our new arrival day and night. You will make sure he has everything he needs and that he is comfortable here. Understand?" Tessa nodded.

"Yes sir," She said.

"Good," The man said. "The first thing we'll need to do is get him so clothes and a mask."

"A mask?" The boy asked.

"Yes a mask," The man said. "Unless you want to walk around with that bag on your face forever." The boy frowned but understood what the man meant.

"Do you have one that he could borrow?" Tessa asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," The man said raising from his chair, "I've always kept a spare one incase I lost mine. I'll go get it." The man left the room and came back holding a black porcelain mask in his hands. It was made to cover the whole face expect for the mouth like the man's own.

The man walked up to the boy and held the mask out. The boy eyed the mask warily. He didn't mind having to wear the mask—he was actually slightly grateful for because he had always hated having to wear the bag—but taking it off meant that he would have to show his deformity.

"Um…can you look away while I put it on?" The boy asked. The man looked at him confused and then realization dawned on his face.

"You don't want me to see it do you," He said. The boy winced.

"No I don't," He said. The man nodded and looked away. Tessa did the same and the boy found himself filling with gratitude for the two of them.

Slowly he slipped the bag off his face and dropped it to the floor as he took the mask placing it on his face. "OK you can look now," He said.

The man and Tessa looked back at him and smiled. "It fits you well," The man said.

"Thank you," The boy said with a small smile.

"Now that that's all settled," The man said. "I suppose I should tell you who I am and how things are you going to be around here."  
"Yes please," The boy nodded.

"Alright," The man said. "My name is Erik and the girl as I'm sure she's already told you is Tessa. The reason for why we're here is because we're hiding from someone as you have most likely guessed." The boy nodded.

"Philippe," He said. Erik nodded with a slight smile.

"You catch on fast," He said. "Good."

"So why are you hiding from him?" The boy asked. And so he listened as Tessa and Erik told the long story of how they had met each other and then how Tessa had met Philippe and how that had complicated things even more.

By the end of the story, the boy found himself not liking this Philippe person very much at all.

"So now you know why we are here," Erik said, "and why we must live very reclusively. The only one who can leave the house when necessary is Tessa."

"I understand," The boy said. It was not like he'd ever want to really leave the house anyway.

"Good," Erik said. "Now I never did ask you. What's your name?"

"I don't have one," The boy said.

"You don't?" Tessa said looking surprised.

"No I don't," The boy said bitterly. This was a hard subject for him. "My mother hated me the instant I was born," He said still in the same bitter sad voice, "she never stayed long enough to name me."

Silence filled the room before Tessa said, "Oh…" while looking down at her lap. When she brought her eyes up to the boy again she said, "We could give you a name if you want."

"You could?" The boy asked.

"Sure," Erik said. "Why not? How about Adrian?" The boy nodded with a smile.

"Sure I like that," He said. Erik smiled back at him.

"Alright then," He said, "from now on you are Adrian."

I'm working on the next chapter and with any luck should have it out soon!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	20. Chapter 19

OK this is just getting crazy. I've posted out like three new chapters now for all of you. I have a lot of free time on my hands I suppose lol !

Staying with Erik and Tessa was like heaven for Adrian.

It had been awkward with them at first because he was afraid that they would suddenly realize how strange he was and kick him out. But when he confessed his fears to Tessa, she had simply hugged him saying, "We'd never do that!" Adrian hadn't been use to being hugged but it was something he found himself having to get use to with having Tessa for a sister.

That's what Tessa was really to him. A sister and Erik a father. They really did act like one big family and it made Adrian feel comfortable and happy.

He had everything he could possibly want thanks to Tessa who took the order Erik had given her to look after Adrian very seriously. Adrian who had never had much given to him at all was shocked at how much he soon came to have.

The first thing he had to get use to was the fact that he could have full meals now instead of just the scraps that people threw at him. Erik was a fabulous cook and Tessa was becoming just as good thanks to her lessons from Erik in cooking so the meals were always great.

Another thing that Adrian found himself having to get use to was the fact that he now had a whole wardrobe of well made expensive clothes. When he first found out how much the clothes had cost he'd said he'd paid Erik back but the man had simply last and said that there was no need for him to.

Adrian found that he had to get use to such expensive things because Erik got whatever any of them wanted regardless of its price. When Adrian told Tessa how stunned, he was by Erik free usage of money she had just laughed and agreed with him. "But he won't be stopped," She said. "Money doesn't really matter to him. It's just a tool to get what he wants."

To Adrian it seemed Erik _always_ got what he wanted. He had even been able to convince Adrian to start music lessons with him.

He had begun to convince it after he had gotten tried of hearing Adrian play the instruments in the house carefully learning each one slowly before beginning to make up songs and sing them. "Talent such as yours will not go untrained," He had said when Adrian had complained.

And so Adrian had begun to take music lessons and soon he could play any instrument as well as Erik could and sing just as well as Tessa.

And he loved it.

"Philippe please try to enjoy yourself," Christine pleaded giving her son's hand a tight squeeze. Philippe didn't answer her but instead looked at the things around him with a blank stare. He was determined not to enjoy himself tonight.

Lately he had become so consumed in his work that his parents had decided that if their son wouldn't take a break then they would make him take one.

So that was why Philippe was being dragged around the traveling fair that had just arrived in Paris.

Philippe sighed. He didn't want to be here at all. He knew that his parents were worried about him and he could understand why but he really wanted to get back to work. He had been sure he had been making some headway.

Suddenly as they passed by two gypsies, talking the conversation caught Philippe's attention and he stopped and listened to it.

"Philippe?" Christine said stopping with Raoul and looking back at Philippe. Philippe shook his head and held a finger to his lips listening to the conversation harder.

"I don't know why she wanted him," One of the gypsy's was saying, "but she sure did pay a lot for him."

"What was she like?" The other gypsy asked.

"She was one hell of a looker I'll tell you that," The man whistled. "She had thick light brown hair that went to her shoulders in all of these amazing curls and waves. And you should have seen her eyes! They were such a beautiful dark brown with these long thick dark lashes! I swear I thought only men had those kind of lashes!" (A/N: A friend of mine said that to me once and I couldn't help but use it here lol.)

Philippe walked up to the first gypsy and grabbed his arm. "Where did you see this girl?" He demanded.

"Why do you care?" The gypsy asked.

"Because I do," Philippe growled. The gypsy took one look at Philippe's face and gulped deciding not to mess with the boy anymore.

"I saw her in one of the towns we were in," He said, "a really little one not even on the maps. Derbyshire."

"Show me the way," Philippe said.

As Mengela Daae DUN DUN DUAA! Philippe finally knows! Please review everyone because only one person has reviewed so far and that's the Phantom's Angel of Darkness(which I thank her for doing)!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	21. Chapter 20

I have yet another chapter here for you but also a request! Please, please review people!

Tessa walked through town happily on her usual trip to the village convince store. With the arrival of Adrian she had to go to the store more and more often seeing as there were now three people in the house—not that she minded.

Once Tessa reached the convince store however she stopped short in shock.

Raoul and Christine de Chagny were standing outside questioning the owners the Potts. As they were, talking Mrs. Potts saw Tessa and pointed to her. "Oh there she is right now," She said. "Annie!" She called. "Annie! Come here and see your friends!"

Raoul and Christine looked away from the Potts now and over at Tessa who was now filled with fear. _Not good! _She thought._ Not good!_

Tessa quickly whirled around and tried to runaway but instead she ran straight in a chest. "Where do you think your going?" An all too familiar voice said.

Tessa's eyes widened as she looked up into the golden brown eyes she knew so well. Expect that now the eyes seemed worn out as if some heavy weight had been placed upon their owner's shoulders. It made Tessa feel guilty to know that she had been the one to put that wait there.

"Philippe," She whispered. Philippe didn't answer her. Instead, she watched as his eyes filled with tears and he pulled her tightly to him.

"Tessa," He whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"You didn't," Tessa said hugging him back even though she wanted to break out of his hold and runaway.

When Philippe let her out the embrace, he still held onto her shoulders tightly as though afraid she'd runaway. "I'm sorry for worrying you so much," Tessa said. "I just had to get away for a little while."

"With the Phantom?" Philippe asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Tessa said.

"Tessa I'm not a fool," Philippe said. "You disappeared the exact same time that the Phantom did. You two ran away together didn't you?" It took Tessa a long time to reply but finally she spoke.

"He saved me," She said simply not meeting Philippe's eyes.

"Saved you?" Philippe said. "Saved you from what?"

"From my dreams and heart crushed in one blow," Tessa said. She brought her eyes up to look into Philippe's. She knew this was going to hurt him but he had to understand. "By you," She said.

Philippe looked at her stunned. "By me?" He said. Tessa nodded.

"By you," She said. "You wanted to lock me up forever away from the opera house."

"It would have made you safe!" Philippe said.

"No it would have made me broken!" Tessa said. "I cannot live without music Philippe!"

"I can give you music!" Philippe said. When Tessa looked away from him, he frowned his eyes narrowing. "You mean _his_ music don't you?" He said in a low dangerous voice. "It's his music you need to survive."

"I need him Philippe," Tessa said.

"Why?!" Philippe demanded. "Why do you need him?!"

"Because I love him!" Tessa yelled looking back at Philippe. Silence filled the air after her words. "As a father," She said. "Philippe, Erik…he…he's like a father to me. He's given me so much and he's been so kind to me…"

"Erik?" Philippe said. "Is that his name?" Tessa nodded. "So the monster has a name after all," He said. (A/N: Ooh, who doesn't want to slap him now?)

"Don't call him that!" Tessa said.

"Why not?" Philippe said. "That's what he is."

"No its not!" Tessa said. "You don't even know him!"

"I know about parents have told me Tessa!" Philippe said. "I see how my mother acts each time she describes that man's face! It fills her with fear so much she can barely even speak!"

"Stop it!" Tessa said. "Stop talking about him like this! You don't know him! You only know what your parents tell you!"  
"My parents tell me the truth Tessa!" Philippe said. "Unlike your freakish teacher who fills your head with lies!"

"He doesn't lie to me!" Tessa said. "He's _never_ lied to me!"

"Yes he has!" Philippe said. "He's obsessed with you Tessa! You don't want me to lock you up forever?! Well he'll do it instead! He'll lock you up in that awful dungeon of his!"

"I'd rather be forced to be with him forever then you!" Tessa said. This hit Philippe hard and his pain was visible for a few moments before he shook his head at her.

"I can't believe you'd want to be with a man like him," He said.

"And what's wrong with him?!" Tessa said.

"What's wrong with him?!" Philippe said. "Tessa he's a freak! He's hideous! An absolute monster and you want to—"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

Everyone who was watching gasped as Tessa slapped Philippe hard across the face. (A/N: Tessa finally did what I'm sure everyone reading this wanted to do!)

Philippe stood there stunned for a few moments before looking back at Tessa. "What was that for?" He said.

"I told you not to call him such horrible things," Tessa said. "He's not any of those things. He's a _man_ Philippe and a man that I love. I don't care what his face looks like. I believe it or not can actually see what's behind the deformity but apparently, you can't. Apparently your to superficial."

Philippe looked at her stunned before saying, "Its worse then I thought." "What's worse then you thought?" Tessa asked.

"He has brainwashed you," Philippe said.

"WHAT?!" Tessa said. "I HAVE NOT BEEN BRAINWASHED!" Philippe didn't pay attention to her and instead snapped his fingers instantly a police force appeared behind him.

"Take Tessa to the carriage and make sure she doesn't leave it," Philippe said.

"What?" Tessa said as two police officers grabbed her arms and began to drag her with them. "No!" She said trying to break free but to no avail. "Philippe please let me go!"

Philippe ignored her continuing pleas and said to the other police officers, "Go find out where the Phantom is and bring him to me."

* * *

Erik was at his organ when Adrian came rushing inside. "Erik!" He said. "There are police officers coming up the driveway!" Erik shot up from his organ.

"How soon is it until they get here?" He asked.

"We're already here monsieur."

Erik and Adrian both turned to see a police officer there with a gun in his hands, which was pointed right at Erik.

"Where are the rest of you?" Erik asked.

"They're outside waiting for the orders that I found you," The police officer said.

"Foolish man," Erik said. "You'd come into my domain alone?"

"Yes," The police officer said, "but I'm not afraid."

"And why's that?" Erik asked.

"Because you're not the only one here," The police officer said. He turned his gun on Adrian with a grin. "We were only ordered to take you alive Phantom," He said, "not the boy."

"Who wants me?" Erik demanded.

"Why Philippe de Chagny of course," The police officer said. "Did you really think that you hide from him forever?" _That's what I was hoping for yes,_ Erik thought.

"Well then," He said. "I suppose you think your going to haul be away to him for a hefty reward is that it?"

"Damn right it is," The police officer said. "That boy's sent us to hell and back looking for you and that Hunter girl and now that we've finally found you we're bringing you in."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you then," Erik said, "but you're not getting any reward." He nodded at Adrian who nodded back.

Before the man even had, a chance to speak Adrian gave a swish of his black cloak and was behind him in a flash pressing a blade to his neck. "Drop the gun," He ordered.

"What the—" The police officer said shocked but Adrian quickly cut him off by pressing the blade harder into his neck.

"I said drop the gun!" He said. The man did as he was told and dropped the gun hurriedly as Erik advanced on him.

"If you want to leave here with your life," Erik said. "You will go outside and tell them that you found nothing inside of here. Do I make myself clear?"

"No way!" The man said. "You can't make me—" But he gave a barely stifled cry as Adrian began to cut his neck with the knife.

"Oh but I _can_ make you," Erik smirked.

"Careful monsieur," Adrian whispered in the man's ear. "A life is such a terrible thing to gamble with. You can't get it back after you lose it after all."

"Fine!" The police officer said. "Fine! I'll do as you say!"

"You better," Adrian said. But he released the man and let him run away outside.

"Adrian pack your bags," Erik said.

"What?" Adrian said. "Why?"

"We're going to Paris," Erik said.

Philippe is turning kind of mean and not on purpose...

Ja ne!

Redluna


	22. Chapter 21

OK people I have three chapters here for you(I had A LOT of free time on my hands today)but please, please review! I know that your reading and I would just really like it if you could tell me what you think of what you've read. Pretty please?

Tessa sat on her bed in her room at the de Chagny house utterly miserable.

She had not spoken to Christine, Raoul, or Philippe throughout the entire trip never even rising to their various attempts to start conversation.

The instant they had gotten to the de Chagny house Tessa had been locked up in her bedroom with guards outside the door so that she wouldn't runaway. Even her balcony doors had been quite literally barred.

The only thing that gave her the slightest bit of happiness was that neither Erik nor Adrian had been caught.

Philippe had revealed this to her in the carriage by saying that the police hadn't found Erik anywhere in the town. "It appears he's abandoned you," He said. But Tessa had simply smiled to herself knowing the truth.

Suddenly the door opened and Philippe came in holding a tray of food. He walked up to her and set the tray down on the bed. "I brought you dinner," He said. Tessa nodded and turned towards the tray and began to eat.

Philippe watched her for a while in silence and then said, "You know you can't keep not talking forever Tessa." Tessa looked up at him with a glare that could have put Erik's own to shame.

"Watch me," She said.

* * *

Meg had only been down to the Phantom's lair once before and that had been many years ago. Now she found herself going down to it again with her mother.

Once her mother had skillfully brought the gondola up to the lair she got out and helped Meg out after her. Meg looked around herself in awe as her mother called out, "Erik we're here!"

Meg noticed something stirring in the rooms in the corner of her eye and she turned to look at it just in time to see Erik come out from the rooms followed by a teenage boy wearing a matching mask.

"It is good to see you again Madame," Erik said as he and the boy made their way down to Madame Giry and Meg.

"It is good to see you too Erik," Madame Giry said, "but I see you have a new companion." Erik nodded.

"His name is Adrian," He said. "Tessa rescued him from a traveling fair where he was being displayed as 'The Devil's Son' because of his deformity."

"That must have been the same traveling fair from which Philippe learned of your whereabouts," Madame Giry said.

"I'm sure it was," Erik said. "But now I must ask for your help."

"I will give it to you," Madame Giry, said, "but getting Tessa back won't be so easy. The Chagny's have made their house into a fortress with Tessa's room the most guarded of all."

"I wouldn't have expected any less," Erik said. "But I'm sure I can figure out a way inside. I just need to find a weak point." Madame Giry smiled.

"I know you'll figure something out," She said, "but in the meantime I would like for Meg to go visit Tessa."

"I was already planning to," Meg said.

"Good," Madame Giry said. "Look around for any weak spots well your there." Meg nodded.

"And Meg," Erik said directing the girl's attention on him, "tell Tessa that we're coming to get her."

* * *

Tessa sat in a chair that she had put by the window looking out at all of the people bustling around outside.

Philippe had brought her, her breakfast already this morning and had left eventually after his efforts to get her to talk proved futile.

Tessa placed her hand on the window. If only she could break the window somehow then maybe, she could…

Suddenly her door opened and she quickly brought her hand back onto her lap looking to see who was there. When she saw who it was she found herself breaking into a huge smile.

"Meg!" She said. Meg smiled back at her and came to where she was quickly. Once she was there, she hugged the younger girl tightly. Tessa returned the hug sinking into the warmth of the other body.

When the two let, each other go Meg crouched down by Tessa's side. "How are you?" She asked.

"Miserable," Tessa said. "I hate being locked up like this."

"I can tell," Meg said. "I heard your not talking though." She gave Tessa a wryly smile. "I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight," She said.

"Of course not," Tessa grinned. Her face quickly turned serious however and she said in a quiet voice, "Are Erik and Adrian alright? Have you seen them?" Meg nodded.

"I've seen them both," She said, "and they're both alright." Tessa gave a sigh of relief. "They're trying to get you out of here," Meg said. "We all are."

"We?" Tessa said.

"My mother, Erik, Adrian, and me," Meg said. "I'm supposed to look for weak spots well I'm here. Have you found any?" Tessa thought for awhile before saying.

"Maybe my window it's the only thing they haven't barred," She said. "The only problem is that it's so high up and you'd have to break it to get in." Meg nodded.

"That might work," She said. "If we could just figure out a way…"

"Meg I didn't know you were here."

Both girls stiffened and turned to look at the door to see Philippe standing there. "I just arrived a little while ago," Meg said. "I wanted to see Tessa now that she was back." Philippe nodded understandingly.

"Of course," He said walking up to the two of them. He reached out and put his hand on Tessa's hands but when he looked at her, she had already looked back at the window.

"I'll be going now then," Meg said. She hugged Tessa and whispered in her ear so only she would hear, "Erik says that he will get you back." Tessa gave a small smile and waved to Meg as she left.

Philippe sighed once the door had closed. "Still not talking I see," He said. Tessa nodded. "Is this really so bad Tessa?" He asked. All he got was another nod. He frowned and kneeled down in front of Tessa who was once again keeping her eyes trained out the window.

"Tessa I know you hate what I've done," Philippe said, "but I'm just doing what's best for you." _You don't know what's best for me, _Tessa thought. "I want to protect you from the Phantom," Philippe continued, "and I think I have discovered just how I can." He brought Tessa's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly making her look back at him surprised. He took advantage of this to look up into her eyes.

"Tessa Hunter," He said, "well you marry me?" Tessa's eyes widened and she found herself breaking her vow of silence as a, "WHAT?!" tore from her lips. "Marry me," Philippe said. "I promise that I will protect you from the Phantom."

"B—But we don't feel that way for each other," Tessa said.

"We can come to," Philippe said. "I know we can."

"No," Tessa said shaking her head. "I'm sorry Philippe but I can't marry you." She felt guilty at the pain she saw flash in his eyes but the pain was only there for momentarily before being replaced by hard conviction.

"You don't have a choice," Philippe said. "You will marry me Tessa and _very_ soon. And once we are married I'll take you from here forever."

"No Philippe!" Tessa said grabbing onto his wrist and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me do this!" Philippe's eyes softened as he looked at her but he pulled out of her grasp.

He took her face in his hands and tipped her face up kissing her forehead softly. "I'm sorry Tessa," He said, "but it's the only way." And with that, he turned and left leaving Tessa to her tears.

Review please!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	23. Chapter 22

The next day as Madame Giry, Erik, and Adrian were reviewing there plans to get Tessa out of the Changy household Meg suddenly rushed into the lair. "Meg?" Madame Giry said eyeing her daughter strangely.

"Read the front page!" Meg breathlessly demanded brandishing the newspaper she held clutched in her hand at Erik. Erik snatched it from her hand and unrolled it to look at the front page.

His face quickly contorted into one of rage and he threw the paper down on the table in front of him. "Damn him!" He swore.

"What's going on?" Adrian said. Erik simply pointed at the front page of the newspaper and Madame Giry and Adrian looked down to read it. They knew what was wrong the instant they saw the heading: _Vicomte's Son to Marry Opera House's Leading Soprano_.\

* * *

As Tessa ate lunch with the Chagny's it was easy to tell that she was not enjoying herself.

But she was spared from Christine gushing about wedding plans when one of the maids suddenly came running into the room at top speed. The all turned to look at her surprised.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I couldn't stop him!"

"Stop who?" Raoul asked. The maid opened her mouth to answer but she was interrupted by someone's furious cry.

"Tessa!"

Tessa's eyes widened as she shot up from her seat. "Adrian!" She said.

Instantly the maid was shoved out of the way as a teenage boy wearing a black mask came bursting into the room. He glared around at all the people sitting at the table his eyes only softening on Tessa.

"Can we help you?" Raoul said.

"Yes you can," The boy said. "My name is Adrian de Fantome and I heard that your son is trying to marry my fiancé." Everyone looked at him stunned even Tessa.

"I think you have the wrong person," Philippe said.

"Your marrying her aren't you?" Adrian said pointing at Tessa.

"Yes I am," Philippe said.

"Well then you're marrying my fiancé," Adrian said.

"That's impossible," Philippe said.

"No its not," Tessa said. Adrian smiled smugly as Raoul, Christine, and Philippe looked at her surprised.

"Tessa are you saying that this boy is telling the truth?" Raoul asked. Tessa nodded and turned to Adrian with a smile.

"He's the reason why I begged you not to make me marry you Philippe," She said.

"But when did he propose to you?" Philippe asked.

"When I was in Derbyshire," Tessa said.

"There you have it," Adrian said. "I'm glad that's settled." "Now Tessa," He said holding out his hand, "come here."

Tessa rose to do as he said but Philippe's arm came out stopping her. Adrian frowned. "Let my fiancé go," He said.

"Not until I know that you are trustworthy," Philippe said.

"And how may I prove that monsieur?" Adrian said.

"Take off your mask," Philippe said. Adrian and Tessa both froze.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that monsieur," Adrian said. "Perhaps there is another show of trust that you can ask from me?"

"Why can't you remove your mask?" Christine said. "It's a simple request." Adrian looked over at her locking his eyes in hers and it was only then that she noticed that he had mismatched eyes.

"I will not remove my mask Madame," He said, "because I do not which to scare you." Christine let out a quiet, "Oh," of understanding.

"You're deformed," She said quietly. Adrian flinched at her words but nodded. She gave him a small reassuring smile. "Then you do not have to remove your mask," She said. "Instead answer my questions. Is that alright?"

"Yes Madame," Adrian said thankfully, "it is."

"Alright then," Christine said. "Answer each question truthfully."

"Of course," Adrian said. "What is the first question?"

"Do you love Tessa?" Christine asked.

"Yes," Adrian said.

"Well you protect her from anything that tries to harm her?" Christine asked.

"Yes," Adrian said.

"Well you ever harm her?" Christine asked.

"I would kill myself if I did," Adrian said.  
"I only have one more question," Christine said, "and it is the most important one." She looked at Adrian seriously. "What is Tessa to you?" She asked.

"She is my everything," Adrian said. "My heart. To lose her is to die." Christine smiled pleased.

"You have proved to me that I can trust you with Tessa," She said. "I am certain that I am sending her into good hands." Adrian beamed at her and bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you Madame," He said. When he rose, he found himself stumbling, backwards as Tessa launched herself at him throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed as he caught her around the waist and spun her around until they were both too dizzy. "I missed you too angel," He said laughing with her as he pressed their foreheads together. "I miss you too."

Nice save Adrian.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	24. Chapter 23

When Adrian and Tessa arrived at the underground lair Erik was there to meet them. He caught Tessa easily as she jumped into his outstretched arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Tessa said hugging him tightly as she burrowed into his chest.

"I never would have allowed that to happen," Erik said hugging her back just as tightly.

"But wait," Tessa said looking up at Erik, "am I going to have to marry Adrian now?"

"Um…we hadn't really gotten that far in the plan," Adrian said. "But it wouldn't be so bad to marry me would it?"

"No it wouldn't," Tessa said. "At least you'd actually understand me unlike Philippe." Her eyes turned sad. "He's changed so much since I left," She said. "I feel like I hardly even know him anymore."

Erik rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's alright my child," He said. "You will never have to see him again if you want to."

* * *

That night Philippe paced his room deep in thought. There was just something about Tessa's fiancé that he didn't trust. Why hadn't Tessa simply told him that she was engaged to another in the first place if that had been the case? And her fiancé was just a strange boy.

Philippe frowned. He knew that his mother trusted the boy but he couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

He wore a mask so much like the Phantom's own and for the same purpose. And those eyes… Philippe shivered. He had never seen eyes like that before and they had been so cold when they had looked at him.

He couldn't help but wonder after the boy's last name as well. De Fantome…de Fantome…why did that voice sound so strange.

Suddenly Philippe froze in his tracks his eyes wide in realization.

The boy's last name! It meant "of Phantom"!

Philippe quickly left his room to go to the police station. He was going to have them look into this Adrian de Fantome.

* * *

As Meg practiced her dance, retinue the next day she was surprised when Raoul de Changy suddenly came walking up to her. She stopped and turned to him. "Raoul," She said, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you alone," Raoul said.

"Um alright," Meg said. She followed Raoul off into the wings where the Vicomte looked around quickly to make sure no one would overhear them before he began talking.

"Meg did you know that Tessa had a fiancé?" He asked.

"Of course," Meg said. "Everyone in the opera house knows by now and we're all so happy for her—"

"No that's not what I meant," Raoul said. "I mean did she tell you before everyone else found out?" Meg shook her head.

"No she didn't," She said. "Why?"

"It's just that I don't trust that boy," Raoul said, "and neither does Philippe."

"Christine trusts him," Meg said.

"Yes but only based on a some questions," Raoul said. "Meg there's something strange about that boy."

"Why?" Meg said. "Because he wears a mask like the Phantom?"

"That's only part of it," Raoul said. "Meg Philippe realized something about the boy's name."

"What about it?" Meg said. "It's a perfectly normal voice."

"Then have you realized what his last name means?" Raoul asked. When Meg shook her head he said, "It means 'of Phantom'." Meg's eyes widened in surprise.

"You think he's connected to the Phantom?" She said. Raoul nodded.

"Philippe's having the people look into who he is," He said, "but I was wondering if you could keep tabs on the boy. Tell Philippe or me if you see him acting strangely."

"Of course," Meg nodded.

"Thank you Meg," Raoul smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"You're welcome," Meg said.

"I have to go back home before Christine realizes how long I've been gone," Raoul said. "Goodbye Meg and tell no one that we spoke."

"I won't," Meg promised. But as soon as he was out of sight, she turned and ran off to find her mother.

Please review!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	25. Chapter 24

This chapter is for Phantom's Angel of Darkness and for Timefiiles who won't be near the internet for five days. As for the rest of you please review!

A week later Adrian and Tessa received an invitation via Meg to lunch with the Chagny family. Knowing about how suspicious Raoul and Philippe were of him Adrian was against going until Tessa pointed out that it would seem even more suspicious if they didn't go.

So that was why Adrian was sitting—although grudgingly—at the Chagny dining table with Tessa baring the stares of Raoul and Philippe the whole time.

Finally, Adrian looked up at Philippe. "Is that reason that you and your father keep staring at me monsieur?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact there is," Philippe said. "You see I found out some very interesting things about you Adrian."

"Is that so?" Adrian said raising his eyebrows. "And how exactly did you find these things out?"

"I had the police look into you," Philippe said.

"Philippe!" Christine said. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"With my permission," Raoul said.

"You gave him permission?!" Christine said looking aghast.

"I know that you trusted Christine," Raoul said, "but I couldn't and neither could Philippe. Soon you'll find that your trust in him was ill placed anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Christine demanded.

"Adrian and Tessa are not engaged at all," Philippe said. He looked over at Adrian. "She brought you from a traveling fair," He said. "Apparently she paid quite a hefty sum for you." Christine looked stunned.

"Tessa is this true?" She said looking over at Tessa.

"Yes it is," She said. "I had to save him Christine. You would have too if you had seen how they were treating him."

"But why did you lie about the engagement?" Christine said.

"Because I didn't want to be forced into marriage," Tessa said, "and be locked up for the rest of my life."

"It would have ensured your safety," Philippe said.

"It would have taken away my freedom," Tessa said.

"A worthy sacrifice," Philippe said.

"A worthy sacrifice for what Philippe?" Adrian said. "Her misery?"

"No," Philippe said, "for her safety, her protection."

"From what?" Adrian said.

"From the Phantom!" Philippe said. "Tessa must be kept from him!" Suddenly Tessa's face filled with an anger that none of them—not even Adrian—had ever seen there before.

"Why?!" She demanded. "Why must I be kept from him?!"

"Because he has made you his new obsession Tessa!" Raoul said. "He will kidnap you and make you marry him!"

"No he won't!" Tessa said.

"How do you know?" Philippe said.

"Because he doesn't love me like that!" Tessa said. "He loves me as a father loves his daughter!"

"And yet he'll interfere in your life Tessa," Raoul said.

"No he won't!" Tessa said.

"You think not?" Raoul said. "You forget that I know it more to be true more then anyone. After what he did to Christine and me. Trying to break us apart."

"Only because he loved Christine and was angry at you for taking her away from him," Tessa said, "and for fair reason!"

"What do you mean?" Philippe said looking at Tessa stunned with his parents.

"I mean that Erik I can understand why Erik was so angry," Tessa said. "He had been there with Christine from the beginning. It was him who had nurtured her voice to perfection. Him who protected her and loved her. But then Raoul came. Raoul who had everything he didn't have and it was like he never existed. Can't you understand why he felt so bitter and broken?"

Christine who was looking down at her food with a guilty look nodded. "I can," She said. "Now I can. Oh Erik what have I done!" She clasped her hand to her mouth as tears rose to her eyes.

"What do you mean what have you done?" Raoul said looking at his wife stunned. "You can't actually be feeling guilty about what you've done." Christine turned and glared at him taking her hand from her mouth.

"And what if I am?" She demanded. "What then Raoul?"

"But why do you feel guilty?" Raoul said.

"Because everything she said Raoul," Christine said, "_everything_ is true! I can't believe how much I have hurt him! How could he ever forgive me?!" Tessa eyes softened in sympathy and she reached out taking Christine's hand in hers.

"Oh Christine he already has," She said.

"But how?" Christine asked turning her tear filled eyes on Tessa. "How could he forgive me for what I've done?" Tessa gave her a soft smile.

"Because you gave him a gift that he will cherish forever," She said.

"What?" Christine said.

"You gave him that which he thought he could never have," Tessa said.

"Which is?" Raoul said.

"A kiss," Tessa said simply. Christine's eyes widened in understanding and then her lips curled into a soft smile.

"I had to do it," She said. "I had to let him know he was not alone."

"You said that you only did it to save me," Raoul said.

"I lied," Christine shrugged. Raoul and Philippe looked at her stunned while Adrian and Tessa grinned at her.

"B—But—" Raoul stammered.

"But nothing Raoul," Christine said sharply. "I can't believe that I was actually agreeing to lock Tessa up forever."

"You mean that you're against it now?" Raoul said.

"Of course I am," Christine said. She turned to Adrian and Tessa with a smile. "I am deeply sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you," She said. "I think that it will perfectly fine for you to remain at the opera house for as long as you like and remain close to Erik. I hope you'll be able to forgive me."

"Of course we'll be able to forgive you!" Tessa smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"But mother you can't do this!" Philippe said.

"Philippe," Adrian said, "shut up." And for once Philippe did as he was told.

I hope you all liked this chapter! I felt kind of happy writing it.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	26. Chapter 25

Thank you all for reviewing! It made me really happy! Please keep doing it too! You all liked the end of the last chapter apparently(I did too) and in answer to michi-nin I don't know how many chapters are left yet but I think it will be finished soon.

That night Erik was shocked by the visitors he received. He was expecting Tessa and Adrian—he had told them to come see him when they returned to tell him what happened—. It was the person who came with them who was such a shock.

Christine Daae was standing there looking at him timidly. She was just like he remembered her. Granted she was a little bit older now but she was still just as beautiful. "Hello Erik," She said.

"Hello Christine," Erik said. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to ask for your forgiveness," Christine said.

"My forgiveness?" Erik asked surprised.

"Yes," Christine said. "Tessa finally showed me how much pain I had caused you and I feel so horrible for causing it. I hope you can forgive me." She bowed her head to him.

Erik smiled and walked down to her laying a hand on her shoulder. "My angel," He said, "I already have." She looked up at him and said, "Really?" "Really," Erik nodded.

A smile broke out across Christine's lips and she said, "Thank you!" before hugging him tightly. Erik hugged her back relishing in the feel of her body against his. "You're welcome Christine," He said.

Life at the opera house gradually returned to normal although things did change.

Tessa did her best to stay friends with Philippe although their relationship was strained at best and seemed full of awkward moments. It took a very long time for Philippe to finally accept Tessa's relationship with Erik but he eventually did unlike his father who was always trying to convince Tessa to leave him alone.

Christine came to see Erik more and more often eventually it became usual for her and Tessa to arrive together to visit Erik and Adrian.

Adrian gave the opera house a new ghost who went by the name "Specter". Since Erik had taught him all of his tricks of the trade, it didn't take long for him to bend the mangers to his will.

Things passed happily like this for three more years until Tessa's eighteenth birthday.

Tessa stood nervously in the opera house's main hall biting her lip. "Tessa," Meg said, "if you don't stop biting your lip there's not going to be any of it left." Tessa stopped smiling.

"I'm sorry," She said. "It's just a nervous habitat." Meg placed her hand on her friend's arm.

"It will be alright," She said reassuringly although she couldn't be sure that the words were true.

Suddenly Madame Giry came in making both girls look up at her. She nodded at them. "They're here," She said.

Meg took her hand from Tessa's arm and watched the girl straighten up raising her chin up as though she was preparing for a battle. _In a way she is,_ Meg thought.

"Are you ready?" Madame Giry asked eyeing Tessa.

"As ready as I ever will be," Tessa sighed. Madame Giry nodded and opened the door allowing two people to come into the main hall.

The first was a woman with dark brown curls that cascaded freely down to her shoulders and equally dark brown eyes. When the woman saw Tessa, she ran to hugging her tightly. "Oh Tessa!" She said. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mother," Tessa said.

The second person was a man with short light brown carefully combed hair and hazel eyes. When Tessa's mother let her go he opened, his arms hugging Tessa back tightly as she hugged him. "Hello sweetheart," He said. "I missed you."

"I missed you too father," Tessa said.

When her father let, her go Tessa introduced him and her mother to Madame Giry and Meg revealing her parent's names to be Kathy McNiece and Bryan Hunter. "So you're the woman who took such good care of my daughter well she was here," Kathy said.

"Yes I suppose you could say I did," Madame Giry said.

"Well thank you," Kathy said, "I can only imagine what kind of trouble she'd have gotten into without you." Madame Giry gave Kathy a small smile.

"I'm sure that she wouldn't have gotten into too much trouble," She said. "After all the opera ghost seems to like her very much." Bryan shook his head disbelievingly and Madame Giry looked over at him. "You don't believe in the ghost Monsieur Hunter?" She asked.

"No I don't," Bryan said. "It's all just a simply superstition."

"It is not," Kathy said. "The opera ghost is real Bryan."

"Oh and I suppose you've seen him then?" Bryan said. Kathy's lips pressed into a tight line.

"That's not the point," She said.

"But if you've never seen him how can you tell that he's true?" Bryan said. Meg watched the two with wary eyes. Tessa had told her that her parents had divorced rather bitterly when she was very young and had never truly made up. According to her putting the two of them together in a room could be rather dangerous.

"I've seen him," Tessa said. Kathy and Bryan looked at her surprised.

"You've what?" Bryan said.

"I've seen him," Tessa said. "The Phantom." Instantly Kathy's full, attention was on her daughter.

"You have?" She said. "What was he like?"

"I can't really say," Tessa said. "His face was mostly obscured in the shadows. He came to see me in my dressing room after one of my performances. All the lights went out and suddenly there was a figure there in the room.

"All I could really tell of his features was that his eyes burned like flames in the darkness of the room. 'Your performance was excellent,' He said. 'Keep up the good work.'"

"And then?" Kathy said.

"Then he was gone," Tessa said, "like a ghost."

"See?" Kathy said rounding on Bryan. "That proves it!"

"All that it proves is that there's some strange man around here," Bryan said, "whose stalking my daughter. All the more reason to bring her home." The air in the room instantly became tense.

"He's right," Kathy, said clearing her throat. She turned back to Tessa. "Are you things packed Tessa?" She asked.

"No," Tessa said. Everyone looked at her surprised even Madame Giry and Meg.

"Why not?" Kathy asked.

"Because I'm not going anywhere," Tessa said.

"Yes you are," Kathy said. "You're going home with us. Remember? We said that you could only stay here till your education was complete. Now your to go back home to attend college."

"No," Tessa said. "I'm staying here."

"No your not," Bryan said. "You're coming with us."

"No I'm not," Tessa said more firmly this time. Kathy looked at her daughter as though she was trying to stop herself from bursting into fury.

"Tessa this is not open for discussion," She said. "You're coming home with us."

"No she's not."

They all started surprised at the voice and looked behind them. There stood Christine, Raoul, and Philippe.

Christine was the one who had spoken and she was looking at Kathy with a firm powerful expression on her face.

"Who are you?" Kathy demanded.

"I am the Countess de Chagny," Christine said, "and this is my husband Raoul and my son Philippe."

"And we're friends of your daughter," Philippe said.

"Tessa you never told us that you were friends with a countess!" Kathy said.

"Sorry," Tessa said, "I meant to tell you but I've been so busy that I kept forgetting." Her mother frowned at her but wasn't able to say anything because Raoul spoke first.

"So you're here to take Tessa away are you?" He asked.

"That's what we're trying to do yes," Bryan said.

"Then I'm sorry," Raoul said, "but you can't take her." Kathy and Bryan looked at him stunned.

"Why not?" Kathy said.

"Because if Tessa goes then she won't be able to attend the college we've enrolled her in," Christine said. By now, Kathy and Bryan weren't the only ones who were stunned.

"You've enrolled her in a college?" Bryan said. Raoul nodded.

"The very same one that we are sending Philippe," He said, "and Tessa's close friend Adrian to."

"You're sending Adrian to it too?" Tessa said.

"Yes we are," Christine said. "Even though it took a little convincing on my part."

"Thank you," Tessa smiled.

"Your welcome," Christine smiled back.

"But Tessa can't go to college here," Kathy said.

"Why not?" Raoul said. "I thought you'd be happy that she was. The college she's going to go to is one of the best ones in the country and she'll be able to stay here like she wants." He eyed Kathy and Bryan before adding, "Or is it that you don't want her to stay here?"

Kathy looked away and it was awhile before she spoke. "It's just that Tessa won't be able to make a good future here," She said. "Yes everything's fine now but that's because she's still young and talented. Eventually she grow older and her voice well lose its prime and what then? Then she'll be replaced by someone new and be left with nothing."

"I won't be left with nothing," Tessa said.

"Well you will have the Vicomte and Countess de Chagny that's true," Kathy said, "but they can't support you forever Tessa."

"They don't have to."

Everyone started in surprise once again and looked up at the stairs. Adrian was making his way down them staring pointedly at Kathy and Bryan. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he walked to Tessa's side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Tessa doesn't just have them," He said. "She has me too."

"And me," Meg said walking up to Tessa and laying her hand on her other shoulder.

"You don't have to do this," Tessa said.

"Yes we do Tessa," Madame Giry said. She walked over to stand by Meg's side. "She has me as well," She said.

"What is this some kind of conspiracy?" Bryan said.

"No its not," Philippe said. He walked up to Tessa standing in front of Madame Giry.

"How isn't it?" Kathy said. "You all clearly planned this ahead of time!"

"No we didn't," Christine said. "We're just protecting someone we love." She and Raoul both walked up to stand on either side of Philippe.

"Look I don't care what you say," Bryan said, "or what college you've set her up in. She's going home with us."

"Not if I can stop it."

Everyone looked around shocked to see the man that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He walked over to stand in front of Tessa his flame like eyes burning into her parents.

"W—Who are you?" Bryan said.

"Oh I'm just a ghost," Erik said. Kathy gasped.

"You're the opera ghost!" She said. Erik smirked at her.

"Very good Madame," He said. "Your smarter then I thought."

"Get away from my daughter!" Bryan said stepping forward.

"No," Erik said. "She is mine now."

"How is she yours?" Kathy said. Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare kidnap her!" She said.

"He's done it before," Raoul said Erik glared at him.

"Shut up Vicomte," He said, "no one wants to hear what you have to say." Raoul glared at him and opened his mouth to retaliate but Christine laid a hand on his arm.

"Boys," She said eyeing them pointedly. They both turned away from each other saying, "Alright we'll stop."

"I'm not going to kidnap her," He said. He ignored Philippe's comment of, "This time," and kept talking. "I've simply gained custody of her," He said. Everyone looked at him in shock again.

Tessa's parents were the first to recover. "You've done what?!" They said.

"I've made myself the legal guardian of Tessa Hunter," Erik said, "and Adrian de Fantome. Christine is their other legal guardian." When Christine looked at him confused he said, "I figured you'd want to me able to look after them as well." Christine nodded and smiled.

"That's true," She said.

"Y—You can't do this!" Kathy said.

"Oh yes I can," Erik said, "and once Tessa and Adrian sign the paperwork it will be official." He reached into his cloak and pulled out to things of paperwork handing each of them one along with a pen.

Adrian signed his quickly and handed it back to Erik. Erik took it and looked over at Tessa to see her hesitating with the pen on the line.

"Tessa!" Kathy said. "Don't sign that!"

"Tessa do as your mother says!" Bryan said.

"Tessa," Erik said, "if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No," Tessa said, "I want to do this." And she signed her name as her mother screamed, "NO!" and a look of terror filled her father's face. "Here you go Erik," Tessa said handing her paperwork to Erik. "I'm yours now."

"So you are," Erik said taking the paperwork with a smile.

"We'll find a way around this," Kathy said glaring daggers at Erik.

"I'm sure you will," Erik said, "but until then I would like it very much if you were to leave Tessa in peace."

"Fine," Bryan said, "but we'll be back."

"I don't doubt it," Erik said. Kathy and Bryan gave him them all one last glare and then they were gone.

As soon as the door closed, Tessa turned to Erik and threw her arms around him. "Thank you Erik!" She said.

"Your welcome," Erik smiled. Once he let her go, Tessa hugged Christine, Raoul, and Philippe in turn next.

"Thank you for enrolling Adrian and me in that college," She said.

"We wanted to help somehow," Christine said.

"Just think of it as a belated birthday gift," Raoul said.

"I will," Tessa said. She looked around beaming at all of them. "Thank you all," She said. "If it wasn't for you I'd be on the first ship back to America."

"We just couldn't let that happen," Adrian said. "We're a family after all."

"That we are," Tessa said, "that we are."

Please help me with any ideas you have for where it should go from here!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	27. Chapter 26

Gah I have updated on this in like two months and I am so sorry! I was having major writer's block and then when the writer's block went away and I was able to write there was a brown out and I lost the chapter. Then I kept trying to rewrite but wasn't able to until now. Thank you all for waiting so pantiently!

The headmistress of Bell College Angela Charles had seen many strange people come and go threw the doors of her college but this one certainly beat all the rest by far.

The first two weren't bad at all. She was actually overjoyed that two such infamous people had chosen to attend her college.

No, it was the third that was so strange. After all, who walked around with a mask on their face? And those eyes…

Angela had to do her best not to shiver each time those eyes looked at her. They were so strange and unnerving.

Needless to say, Angela was extremely glad when they reached the boys dorm and after showing it to them, she rushed away as quickly as she could.

* * *

Tessa put her suitcase down on her bed glad to finally be away from the headmistress. She had kept asking questions about Adrian most importantly why he wore a mask and those questions had been hard to answer.

Still if the headmistress had reacted that way to Adrian then how would the rest of the school react?

Sighing Tessa sat down on her bed. Because boys and girls each had their dorms in separate buildings Tessa was going to have to room with someone completely new unlike Adrian and Philippe who got to room with each other.

Tessa became more and more nervous as she waited for her roommate to arrive. She hoped that it wouldn't be some spoiled little princess of a girl. She had never gotten along with those kind of people.

Suddenly however the door slammed open making Tessa jump about a foot in the air and whip her heads towards the door.

A girl stood there panting in the doorway. The bun that her brilliant red hair had been tied up into was rapidly coming undone and her bright green eyes scanned the room rapidly. When they fell on Tessa, their owner grinned.

"Hi!" The girl said walking into the room and putting her bag down on the bed across from Tessa's. "I'm Elizabeth Watson!"  
"I'm Tessa Hunter," Tessa said. Elizabeth's eyes widened in amazement.

"Tessa Hunter?" She asked. "Like in Opera Popularie's famous leading soprano Tessa Hunter?" Her reaction didn't surprise Tessa. Although it had been strange at first she had now became relatively used to people recognizing her face or name and grouping to her.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cheered. "This is awesome! I'm such a big fan of yours!"

"Thanks," Tessa said. "I'm glad I'm rooming with you too."  
"You are?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," Tessa said. "You see I was really hoping that I wouldn't get stuck with some incredibly spoiled and therefore snobby girl."

"Oh yeah I know," Elizabeth said rolling her eyes. "I was worried about the same thing."

"Well then it's a good thing we're rooming with each other," Tessa said.

"Yeah," Elizabeth grinned. "Hey," She said eyeing Tessa, "am I allowed to ask you about how life is at the opera house?"  
"Sure," Tessa said. Elizabeth gave another cheer making Tessa laugh and plopped down on the bed before beginning her questions.

* * *

That night as they headed to the dining hall Philippe and Adrian were followed by strange looks and whispers. It annoyed Philippe to no end and he was very tempted to knock some of the onlookers' heads in but Adrian withheld him from doing so.

"Don't worry," He muttered, "I'm use to this."

"That doesn't make it right for them to act like this," Philippe said.

"I know," Adrian said, "but theirs nothing we can do about it. Besides, I better get use to it. I'm going to be here for awhile."

"But still—" Philippe said.

"Adrian! Philippe!"

The boys stopped talking and looked up to see Tessa there by the entrance to the dining hall with another girl. Catching the looks on their faces, the smile on her face quickly fell.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. Adrian quickly plastered a smile onto his face determined not to worry Tessa.

"Yes," Adrian said. He could tell Tessa didn't fully believe him but thankfully, she didn't press the matter.

"So Tessa," Philippe said, "who's your friend?"

"Oh this is my roommate," Tessa said, "Elizabeth Watson. Elizabeth these are two of my best friends, Philippe de Chagny and Adrian de Fantome."

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth said shaking hands with both boys. "Tessa's already told me a ton about you."

"Has she now?" Philippe said eyeing Tessa who simply shrugged at him.

"Hey we had to talk about something," She said.

"Fair enough," Philippe grinned. "Now what do you say we go get some food? I'm starving."

"Right behind you," Elizabeth said and Tessa and Adrian nodded. When they entered the dining hall, everyone turned to look at them and didn't stop looking once they had sat down.

After they had placed, their order with the waitress who had bustled over to serve them Tessa whispered to the others, "Why is everyone staring at us? It's really creepy."

"It's because you guys our infamous," Elizabeth said. "Just try to ignore and it."

"But if they don't look away soon I'm going to tell them to," Philippe muttered agitatedly.

"I'll join you too," Elizabeth said.

Suddenly a shadow fell over their table and they all looked up to see a group of people there standing there. It was obvious to tell that the people were filthy rich due to the fact that they flaunted it in everyway possible.

The girl at the head of the group looked so much like a doll with her perfect blond curls and big blue eyes it was scary. She seemed to only have eyes for Philippe and Tessa though.

"Hello," She said flashing a smile at them. "You're Philippe de Chagny and Tessa Hunter right?"

"We are," Philippe said.

"Well then I'm Sarah de Demetrious," The girl said. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Of course," Philippe said. "You're Count and Countess de Demetrious daughter." Sarah beamed proudly.

"Yes that's me," She said, "but I must wonder why a fellow noble and a famous singer are hanging out with this riffraff?"

"Um excuse me?" Elizabeth said clearly annoyed. Sarah looked over at her, her lip curling as she looked at her like she was something nasty that had gotten all over her shoe.

"I wasn't talking to you proletarian," She spat.

"Hey leave her alone," Adrian, said jumping to Elizabeth's defense. Sarah turned her look of disdain on him not that he was surprised.

"I wasn't talking to you either," She said.

"Oh well sorry for not caring snob," Adrian said.

"Good you should be," Sarah said.

"I was using sarcasm," Adrian said raising an eyebrow at her. "I suppose you're denser then I originally thought."

Sarah glared at him flipping her hair back angrily. Turning to Philippe and Tessa she said, "I feel so bad for you that you're stuck sitting with this common filth. But don't worry you can come sit with us."

"Sorry but we'll have to decline your offer," Philippe said. The group looked at him stunned.

"Are you serious?" A boy asked incredulously.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"But they're not worthy enough to even be in your presence!" Sarah said. "They're just commoners! They don't even—" But the cold glare Tessa gave her silenced her instantly.

"I think _we_ can decide who's worthy enough to be in our presence thanks," She said coldly.

It took a moment for Sarah to recover but when she did she said, "Fine but if you ever want to get away from these buffoons then come find me," and marched off with her group.

"Now you see that's the kind of girl I didn't want to get stuck sharing a room with," Elizabeth said.

"What was she talking about anyway?" Tessa asked. "I mean whose she to say that you guys aren't 'worthy' of us?"

"It's not really completely her fault," Philippe said. "She's just had the rules aristocracy drilled into her head."  
"And these rules are?" Tessa asked.

"That people of upper class should not associate with those bellow them in a manner that is deemed to be too close," Philippe said.

"Great," Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"You don't care right?" Elizabeth asked her nervously.

"No way!" Tessa said. "Why would I care?"

"Good," Elizabeth said with a relieved smile, "because I really didn't want to lose you this soon."

"You won't lose me anytime," Tessa said. "I'd choose you and Adrian over pretty princess there any day."

"You better," Adrian said. "We haven't come this far for nothing after all."

Hoped you liked it! Oh and if you haven't seen the warning on my profile then I have some bad news. I'm going to be going to Rhode Island this Saturday with my family and my two friends DemonicAngelChild and Blackwingedangel37(read they're stories they're good!)and I'll be there for a week. Well there I won't have a computer or internet access so I won't be able to update. Yes I know this sucks but I'll try my hardest to get a new chapter out before I go.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	28. Chapter 27

By the end of his first week, Adrian hated college. It wasn't the place that was bad. No, the college itself was excellent. It was the _people_ in the college that he hated.

It seemed that Sarah had told all of her friends to harass Adrian and Elizabeth as much as possible and apparently, Sarah had a lot of friends.

So in between, every class Adrian found himself being "accidentally" knocked into. The first time this happened he and his books had fallen to the ground but the times after he came to expect it and steeled himself against it so he didn't fall over but it was still annoying.

And then well he was in class wads of paper and spit wads were thrown at his head well his things kept conveniently disappearing.

And whenever he tried to eat in the dining hall, food was mysteriously thrown at him.

The same thing was being down to Elizabeth and it sent Philippe and Tessa into a fury. They did their best to make people stop snapping at them and even threatening harm to a few but the harassment didn't stop.

Tessa tried reporting to the headmistress about the harassment but she did little to help them angering Tessa even further.

Adrian knew that he could always dropout if he wanted to. It wasn't like he actually _needed_ a college degree anyway. I mean he lived beneath an opera house with the Phantom of the Opera. He didn't need a job for that life. But still Adrian was determined not to turn tail and run like a coward. No, he was going to stand his ground and fight.

No matter how much it cost him.

* * *

Tessa smiled as she sat down on the ground of one of the college's many courtyards. She leaned back and laid her head down on her bag closing her eyes.

It been a month and a half now and things hadn't changed. Adrian and Elizabeth were still harassed regularly and Tessa and Philippe still defend them although it made little difference.

Tessa sighed with a frown. At least it was Saturday, which meant that it would be easier to avoid the bullies that seemed to be everywhere.

"Why hello there gorgeous."

Like she said, they were everywhere.

She opened her eyes to see Blaise Leon grinning down at her from where he sat next to her.

"What do you want Blaise?" She asked sitting up.

Blaise was one of Adrian and Elizabeth's worst tormentors and as if that wasn't bad enough he had been pursuing Tessa since they had first met.

"Well I was just walking around and I saw you my little sleeping beauty out here all alone," Blaise said, "and I couldn't let the opportunity go by."

"Great," Tessa said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey come on," Blaise said. "You have to admit that I have a better chance at getting you when you're alone instead of with your friends."

"You don't have a chance at getting me _ever_," Tessa said grabbing her bag and standing up.

Suddenly a hand shot out grabbing her wrist. "Blaise let go," Tessa said trying to pull away from the boy but he held firm.

She looked down at Blaise to see that all of the humor had left his face. He now had on one of the most serious faces Tessa had ever seen and it unnerved her. Blaise had never looked like this.

Blaise stood up not taking his eyes from Tessa's face. "Why do you keep rejecting me?" He asked and his voice was as solemn as his face.

"Maybe because you harass two of my best friends to no end," Tessa said.

"Only because you need to ditch them," Blaise said.

"Oh yeah?" Tessa said use to this argument. She had heard a thousand times from all of the harassers' mouths. "And who should I be with instead?"

"Someone worthy of what you are," Blaise said. "You need to be…heck you _deserve _to be with someone of equal class."

"Someone like you?" Tessa scoffed. The smirk that her words brought to Blaise's lips only proved to unnerve her further.

"You catch on quickly," He said. "You need someone like me. Someone with money and power."

"Sorry but no thanks," Tessa said, "I'm all set." She turned away from and tried to leave but Blaise suddenly increased his grip on her wrist and pulled her back against his chest. He brought his lips down so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath against it.

"You're not going anywhere," He growled into her ear. Tessa shivered.

"Blaise please let me go," She said.

"No," Blaise said. "I'm going to show you why you should be with me."

"Blaise seriously let go," Tessa said. "You're hurting me."

"No," Blaise said. "You're not going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you." He began dragging her away but Tessa dug her heels into the ground and pulled back hard. This only made Blaise give her wrist a hard yank so that she nearly fell over. "Didn't I already tell you?" He said giving her wrist another yank. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am!" Tessa said trying desperately to free herself from his grip.

"No your not!" Blaise said yanking on her wrist harder and harder "You're coming with me!"

"Like hell I am!" Tessa said. They kept fighting like this for a long time until a voice as cold as ice sounded across the courtyard.

"Let her go."

Tessa and Blaise knew who the owner of that voice was and their heads whipped as one to look at the person standing there although they had different reactions to the person. Tessa was one of happiness and relief well Blaise merely sneered at the person.

"Well if it isn't the little freak," He said.

"Nice to see you too Blaise," Adrian said. "I see you're still an asshole. Now do as I told you to do."

"What let Tessa go?" Blaise said. He let out a snort. "Yeah right." Adrian's eyes narrowed.

"This is your last chance," He said. "Let her go."

"My last chance?" Blaise said raising his eyebrows. "Ooh I'm quaking! What's little Adrian going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing much," Adrian said. "Just put his hands around your neck and suffocate you."

"What the hell are you—AH!"

Adrian lunged at Blaise so that they fell to the ground with Adrian on top straddling him. Before Blaise could move a muscle hands descended on his neck clenching it tightly. Blaise's hands shot up to grip Adrian's arms trying to pull his hands off but Adrian's grip only intensified making him gasp and sputter for air.

Tessa meanwhile was watching this with wide terrified eyes. She rushed forward and gripped Adrian's shoulders trying desperately to pull him off Blaise. "Adrian!" She said. "Adrian please stop! You're going to kill him!"

Adrian ignored her and tried to push away from him with his shoulders but she held on tight. "Adrian please!" She said desperately. "Adrian please stop it! You're scaring me!"

Her words shocked him. Especially the last lines.

"_You're scaring me!"_

He was scaring her.

Adrian released and stood up so quickly that he sent Tessa sprawling back onto the ground.

"Adrian…" She said. He turned and looked back at her and she was surprised to find his eyes wet with tears.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," He said. "I guess it's just what monsters like me do."

"What?" Tessa said. "What are you talking about your not a monster." But Adrian just shook his head.

"I never should have gotten close to you," He whispered. "Never." He then turned and ran off ignoring her cries of his name.


	29. AN again I'm sorry

Hello everyone I'm back from Rhode Island! I planned on finishing the new chapter and updating this story when I got back but I am still stuck at the place I got to before I left for Rhode Island. I think the reason why is I'm not quite sure where the characters want to go—and I mean romantic wise.

It's rather like the Phantom of the Opera love triangle all over again if you think about. On one hand you have Philippe the everything a girl could want kind of guy and on the other you have Adrian who reminds me slightly of Erik.

So I am very sorry my dearest readers but I must once again ask for your help in this situation by telling me who you think Tessa should end up with and why.

But please remember that Philippe is not Raoul and Adrian is not Erik no matter how much they resemble them. After all Philippe is much nicer then his father(or at least he becomes much nicer than him).

Much love and cookies to all those who have read and/or reviewed this story! You are the greatest!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	30. Chapter 28

Its finally here and I apologize for the wait! Thank you all for being so patient and also a special thanks to Timefiles because thanks to her advice I was able to take a break from this story and allow the ideas to flow. I would also like to reply to Isometric's review but not to bash her because hey I actually enjoy contructive critsim. It helps me get better.

Isometric: Thank you for saying that the quality of writing isn't bad. I do know that I have to work on description though it happens to be one of my weak points that I hope to improve on over time. But still I know Tessa started out Mary-Sueish(I deeply regert having done that)but I thought that I improved on her character over time which makes me wonder just out of curiousity if you read the whole thing. Also I had to put the AN there because I was in need of help and decided to relay upon my loyal readers. I don't know if your even reading this because since you don't seem to like this story that much(which is not a bad thing)but if you do read this then feel free to respond or even tell me how to improve if you wish it.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

When Tessa and Adrian didn't show up to dinner, Elizabeth and Philippe were so worried that they decided to skip dinner themselves and go check for them in their rooms.

And that had been where Elizabeth had found Tessa although not in the best of shape.

She was curled up in a ball on her bed with an evident bruise on her wrist and was crying.

Elizabeth instantly rushed to her side hugging her tightly asking what was wrong and when she found out, she was beyond angry.

"I can't believe that guy!" She said. "He's such a bastard! Adrian had every right to strangle him! I don't know why he felt so guilty about it."

"It's because he was scaring me," Tessa said.

"Why was he scaring you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because he wasn't stopping," Tessa said. "I thought he was actually going to kill Blaise." Elizabeth had to admit her friend had a good point. Sure, it was fine to strangle Blaise—the jerk deserved it—but to _kill_ him would not be a good idea at all.

"So why don't you just go to him so the two of you can makeup?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Tessa said.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well he's afraid that he'll hurt me if he gets close to me," Tessa said. "So chances are he probably won't let me anywhere near him."

"Good point," Elizabeth said. "But why does he think that? I mean he scared you once that's all."

"Yeah but he grew up with people being afraid of him," Tessa said.

"He did?" Elizabeth said surprised. When Tessa nodded, she said, "Why? There's nothing scary about him at all."

Tessa just gave her a strange look and said, "There's a reason he wears a mask you know." This made Elizabeth freeze.

She had never learned why Adrian wore a mask. She had eventually summoned up enough courage to do so once they'd been friends for a while but they had all just exchanged nervous looks and told her nothing.

"Why don't you tell me why?" Elizabeth asked. Tessa chewed on her lip for a few minutes regarding Elizabeth carefully and then she said, "Alright but we'll have to start from the very beginning. When I first came to the Opera Popularie…"

* * *

It was somewhere around eleven and Philippe had already fallen asleep but Adrian was lying awake in his bed.

Philippe had come up to check on him when he hadn't come to dinner and when Adrian had told him what happened he had instantly tried to convince him to go see Tessa to which Adrian refused.

There was no way he could see Tessa again and yet he couldn't stop the longing in him that wanted to anyway. But he couldn't go to her. If he did, he would just wind up scaring her again and eventually he would harm her somehow and just thinking of that pained him.

He couldn't see her again because he loved her too much and even that was wrong. For monsters shouldn't love angels.

Sighing Adrian turned over in bed desperate to get some sleep but he was disrupted by a loud crashing sound in the hallway. _What could that have been? _He thought.

He tried to just forget about it but eventually his curiosity won out and he got out of bed to find the cause of the noise.

The instant he stepped out of the door however, he was shoved roughly into the wall across from him and his room's door slammed shut.

He looked up to see Blaise's smirking face. "Hello freak," He said. "Ready for your punishment?"

* * *

It was strictly forbidden for girls to enter the boys' dorms and vice versa. The punishment for being found in one of the other dorms was rather extreme as well but Tessa had decided to take the risk.

Tessa rushed down the halls of the boys' dorm trying to find Adrian and Philippe's room. She was just lucky that they had given her and Elizabeth instructions on how to find their room incase of emergency.

As she neared the hallway that their room should be in however Tessa heard something strange. It sounded like someone was whamming into something thick and hard. _This can't be good,_ Tessa thought.

She crept towards the hall and peered inside it. What she saw made her go wide eyed and let out a shocked gasp.

Blaise was in the hallway and he was whamming into something hard and thick.

Adrian.

"You just had to play the hero didn't you?" Blaise said as he beat Adrian. "Thought that would make her love you? Well it didn't. If anything it just showed her how much of a freak you really are." He whammed his fist hard into Adrian's stomach making Tessa slap her hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

"She'll never love you," Blaise said.

"Well that just makes two of us then doesn't it?" Adrian said. Blaise glared at him and whammed his fist into the side of his head.

"Shut up!" He said. "At least I have a chance at her! You don't have any chance at all!"

"You're wrong," Adrian said. "You don't have any chance."  
"I told you to shut up!" Blaise said. "What do you know anyway?!"

"Oh I know a lot of things," Adrian said, "and one of them is that even though Tessa may never love me she can never love you either because you've caused so much pain to those she cares about. Therefore she can only hate you."

"Shut up!" Blaise said. "You don't know anything!" His hands slipped around Adrian's neck making Adrian's eyes widen. Blaise's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "Its time for my real revenge," He said. He then tightened his hands making Adrian gasp.

"NO!" Tessa cried. Her cry jolted Blaise out of his concentration and his head whipped around to look at her.

"Tessa?" He said in a shocked voice. Tessa raced down the hall towards him and when she reached him, she slammed her fist hard into his face. Blaise went stumbling backwards clutching his face but Tessa didn't pay any attention to him. Instead, she crouched down by Adrian who had sunk down the wall after Blaise had released him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Except for the fact that I feel like I've been through hell and back I'm just fine," Adrian said. Tessa couldn't resist the small smile that came to her lips.

Suddenly Tessa sensed someone near her and she tensed head snapping up. Blaise was looking down at her the lower part of his face covered in blood from the bloody nose he had. Tessa couldn't help but feel proud that she had been the one to give him that.

But still Blaise's marred face was full of disbelief. "You love him?" He said.

"Of course," Tessa said without thinking twice.

"But _why_?" Blaise pleaded.

"Because of who he is," Tessa said.

"Humph," Blaise said. "Never knew you had a thing for freaks then." He was rewarded for these words by a fierce punch in his stomach.

"At least I don't have a thing for the bastards of the world," Tessa said. "Then I'd be stuck with you." Blaise's eyes flashed with pain and not from any of his injuries.

"Tessa…" He said. Tessa looked away from him.

"Go away Blaise," She said. "I don't love you and I never will." Blaise's face broke and it looked for a moment that he was about to cry but then his face toughened.

"Fine," He said, "but you know what your turning down don't you?"

"What?" Tessa said. "All the money and power? Sorry but that doesn't interest me."

"Your lose," Blaise said turning and walking back to his dorm.

"No," Tessa said, "my _gain_." She turned back to Adrian and saw something that made her eyes widen.

"What?" Adrian said. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No it's not that," Tessa said. "You remember when Blaise hit you in the side of the head?"

"How could I forget?" Adrian said. "My head is still reeling from it. What about it?"

"Well," Tessa said, "the hit broke your mask." Adrian's eyes widened and he reached up to the right side of his face. Sure enough, there was a long crack down his mask. He cursed under his breath. "Do you have a spare one?" Tessa asked. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Adrian thought.

Seeing his reaction Tessa said, "You don't do you?" Adrian shook his head and she bit down hard on her lip. She had no idea what to do. Adrian couldn't wear his mask now—it would break soon—but if he didn't wear the mask then things would be even worse then when he had worn it.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know," Adrian said.

"Well," Tessa sighed, "we might as well take this off for now." She reached up to take off Adrian's mask but he smacked her hands away. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"I don't want you to see it," Adrian said. Tessa sighed. So it was this again. It had always been this way. Adrian had never allowed her to see him without his mask even though she had already seen what lay behind it.

"Adrian I already know what's there," Tessa said.

"I know," Adrian said, "and you don't have to see it again. I've already scared you once today anyway." His words reminded Tessa of why she had come to the boys' dorm to begin with.

"Adrian you only scared me because I thought you were going to kill Blaise," She said.

"Exactly," Adrian said, "and that's what monsters like me do. We go around killing, hurting, and scaring people."

"That's not true," Tessa said.

"Yes it is," Adrian said.

"Oh yeah?" Tessa said. "Name one person you've killed."

"I haven't killed anyone," Adrian said, "_yet_. I mean just think of Blaise. I nearly strangled him to death today."

"You just need to learn control," Tessa said.

"I can't learn that," Adrian said. "I can't control it."

"Yes you can," Tessa said. "You just need to believe in yourself for once."

"I can't do that," Adrian said.

"Well I believe in you," Tessa said, "and so do Philippe, Erik, and Christine. Even Elizabeth believes in you now."

"Elizabeth?" Adrian said surprised.

"I had to tell her the truth," Tessa said. Adrian winced.

"Great now she knows how much of a monster I am too," He said. Finally, Tessa felt her patience crumbling away.

"Well you stop calling yourself a monster already?" She snapped.

"Why should I?" Adrian asked. "That's what I am."

The next thing he knew his head was whipping to the side and his right cheek was smarting something dreadful.

He looked at Tessa's angry face stunned.

"You slapped me," He said.

"Yes I did," Tessa said, "because I'm sick and tried of hearing you call yourself a monster! If you don't understand that you're not one by now then you're pretty dense!"

"But my face—" Adrian said.

"Doesn't make you a monster at all," Tessa said. "You have to act like a monster to be a monster."

"But Blaise—" Adrian said only to be cut off again.

"He didn't deserve to die," Tessa said, "but he deserved to be attacked like that. And you were able to stop weren't you?"

"Yes," Adrian said.

"See," Tessa said, "if you were a monster you wouldn't have been able to stop."

"Your opinion's rather biased though," Adrian said.

"It is?" Tessa said.

"Yeah," Adrian said. "I mean you love me after all." This brought a smile onto Tessa's lips.

"Yes I do," She said leaning in towards Adrian. Adrian drew his head back against the wall on instinct but Tessa just kept getting closer until she was nose to nose with him looking into his eyes.

"Tessa what are you doing?" Adrian asked.

"This," Tessa said. Then she closed her eyes and closed the distance between them kissing him softly giving both of them their first kiss.

Adrian's eyes widened at first but then they closed kissing Tessa back just as softly.

It seemed like their kiss lasted forever but when they finally separated Adrian looked at her stunned.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"I thought I told you why already," Tessa said.

"But I'm a—" Adrian began but he was silenced by Tessa's lips again.

"Didn't I tell you not to call yourself that anymore?" She asked. Adrian found tears building up in his eyes and grabbed the back of Tessa's head pulling her towards him so that their lips crashed together.

The kiss was much rougher this time with passion fueling it on both sides and it took even longer for them to break away panting.

"I love you too," Adrian said, "and I promise never to call myself a monster again."

"Good," Tessa said kissing him again. Adrian had a smile on his lips when she pulled away.

"I'm beginning to find these kisses rather addictive," He said.

"Good," Tessa smiled, "because so I am I."

* * *

Yes I decided to put Tessa with Adrian because it just seemed to work. There's another chapter right after this one too! 


	31. Chapter 29

Blaise was turned in and punished by Miss Charles the next day and on this very same day Philippe, Elizabeth, Tessa, and Adrian all announced that they would no longer be living at Bell College. Instead, they would all be returning to the Opera Popularie to come to the college only for classes.

Miss Bell did everything she could to make them stay—she practically begged really—but they were dead set in their decision and packed their bags that very day and left the next.

Everyone who knew them was thrilled about Adrian and Tessa becoming a couple expect for Raoul who told Tessa that she had to leave Adrian or else she would be stuck with him and Erik forever.

Tessa only glared at him though and said, "Did you ever think that that's actually what I wanted?" before turning on her heel and leaving, him there stunned. He never tried to convince her to leave Adrian and Erik from that day on although it was incredibly obvious that he disapproved—or rather, he loathed—their relationships not that anyone really cared.

Tessa had been worried that Philippe still had feelings for her and would be crushed by her being with Adrian but he calmed these feelings by telling her that he no longer loved her in that way. He now thought of her as a sister if anything. This made Tessa overjoyed and she hugged him tightly telling him she loved him like a sibling as well.

Elizabeth meanwhile became one of the greatest dancers in the Opera Popularie and attracted many admirers one of them surprisingly enough being Philippe himself. She choose him out of them all though and Adrian and Tessa were both extremely happy for them.

College got even worse though when people found out that Philippe and Tessa were now dating the "riffraff" they hung out with but finally Tessa got so sick of the taunting that she marched up to Sarah in the lunchroom well she was laughing with all her friends and punched her in the face.

"Look you spoiled little brat," She said, "Philippe and I will never leave Adrian and Elizabeth so just give it up already before I make you."

From that, day on the bullying stopped but no one else would talk them not that they really minded. It was a welcome relief from how things use to be actually.

Time sped by in their happiness and before they knew it, they were all twenty-one years old and graduating from college.

Philippe and Tessa got to give the farewell speech together and when they did Philippe shocked everyone by pulling out a small box with a ring inside and proposing to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was so happy that she tackled him with tears in her eyes screaming, "YES!" as the audience, Tessa, and Adrian cheered.

It wasn't until much later that night when Tessa was making her way across the stage to bed after the graduation party that the Opera Popularie had thrown them that it happened.

* * *

Tessa willed her heavy legs across the stage longing to just reach her bed and collapse into and sleep. The energy that she had had at the party had now completely gone and she was exhausted.

Suddenly eyes slipped over her eyes and she jumped making the person laugh.

Lips pressed to ear and moved to say, "Guess who?"

Tessa smiled and turned around to find Adrian there grinning at her. "Adrian," She said, "don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Adrian said, "but I just couldn't resist."

"You sneak up on people way too much," Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"I'm good at it too," Adrian added.

"I know you are," Tessa said. "That's the bad part." Adrian laughed and kissed her cheek.

Pulling away, he looked into her eyes with a curious expression in his eyes.

"Adrian what is it?" She asked. He didn't answer at first and then…

"I want you to take my mask off."

It was so softly spoken and so shocking that Tessa was sure that she couldn't have heard him right.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I want you take my mask off," Adrian said.

"But you said—" Tessa said.

"I know what I said," Adrian said, "and I want you to forget that I ever said it. I know that you love me and I trust that you don't fear me. So take it off please."

Tessa reached up in disbelief and slipped her fingers under his mask making him flinch.

"Don't worry," She whispered soothingly. "Its alright." And then she gently took off the mask.

The face was exactly the same as when she had first seen it only this time she smiled when she it and kissed his deformed cheek softly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be able to kiss your cheeks," Tessa said.

"I can imagine," Adrian chuckled. Suddenly his face became serious and he took Tessa's cheeks in his hands making her look into his eyes.

"Tessa," He said, "your really not afraid of me right?"

"Of course I'm not," Tessa said. "I love you." Adrian smiled at these words and released her cheeks to reach into his pocket.

Tessa tried to see what he had when he pulled his hand out of his pocket but he kept his hand clenched tightly around it.

"Would you stay with me forever Tessa?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," Tessa said immediately making Adrian smile again.

"Well then," He said, "why don't you?"

"What do you mean—" Tessa began but stopped to gasp as Adrian unfolded his hand to show what was in his hand.

There on his palm was a large beautiful glittering diamond set upon a golden band.

"It's the ring that Erik tried to give to Christine," Adrian said softly, "but she refused it. I'm hoping that you won't though."

Tessa gaped at Adrian.

"Adrian are you really..." She said.

"Proposing to you?" Adrian said. "Yes I am. And I hope you'll say yes."

"Of course!" Tessa said throwing his mask away to take his face in her hands and kiss him deeply.

Adrian returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around so that they both laughed.

Once she was safely on the floor, again Adrian took Tessa's hand and got down on one knee slipping the ring onto her finger. He looked at the ring and then kissed it with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"No," Tessa said with tears in her own eyes. "Thank _you_."

* * *

I had so much fun writing this part! The next chapter should be coming soon I hope!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	32. Chapter 30

This chapter has a surprise in that I hope you'll like!-winks-

* * *

The next day rehearsals were canceled because everyone was extremely tried from staying up partying and many people had hangovers. Adrian and Tessa took advantage of this to sleep in as late as they could before gathering up Madame Giry and Meg to go with them to Erik's lair to tell them the good news.

All of them were overjoyed to hear the news and Meg insisted that they celebrate so Erik dragged out a bottle of Champagne that he saved for special occasions and poured them all a glass.

As they drank, Meg asked Tessa if she could be one of her bride's maids to which Tessa instantly agreed to saying that she had been planning on her, Christine, and Elizabeth to her bride's maids.

Meg thanked Tessa happily and instantly began to talk to her about wedding plans and Madame Giry soon joined in.

Erik and Adrian talked amongst themselves for a while before Erik turned to Tessa and said, "Have you told your parents yet?"

Instantly everyone went silent as tension filled the air.

The happiness slipped from Tessa's face as she answered.

"No I haven't," She said, "but I'm sure they won't be happy about it. I just hope they'll at least come to the wedding."

Setting down his glass Erik went to Tessa and took her into his arms. "I know it hurts that they do not approve of your life," Erik said, "but it won't really be such a bad thing if they don't come. They'll put such a damper on festivities with their sour moods after all."

This last line had the desired effect as Tessa laughed.

"And if you're worried about who will give you away if your father doesn't come," Erik said, "well I think I do it for you."

Tessa looked up at him her eyes wide with surprise. "You'd really do that?" She asked.

"Of course," Erik smiling down at her warmly. Tessa's eyes became wet and she threw her arms around Erik hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much Erik," She said.

"Your welcome," Erik said kissing the top of her head. Adrian smiled at them before standing up.

"I hate to break this up," He said, "but we have to go face a certain fop."

"Oh no you haven't told them yet either?" Meg said.

"No we haven't," Adrian said.

"Well good luck," Erik said releasing Tessa from his grip.

"Thanks," Adrian grimaced. "We're going to need it."

* * *

When Christine found Adrian and Tessa on her doorstep asking permission to have lunch with all of them to inform of some important news she cheerfully agreed and brought them to the dining room where Philippe, Elizabeth, and Raoul had already sat down to eat.

They were greeted warmly—well at least by Philippe and Elizabeth—and sat down with Christine to eat.

It was only about halfway threw lunch however when Raoul said, "So Christine says you have something important to tell us."

"Yes we do," Adrian said. He reached over, took Tessa's right hand, and held it up so that everyone could see it.

"Tell me," He said, "do you see anything different about this hand?"

They all examined the hand closely but found nothing seemingly unusual to them.

"I don't see anything—" Philippe said but he was cut off by Christine's gasp.

"There's a ring on her finger!" She said. Instantly everyone's eyes were on the hand again and sure enough, there was the ring with its diamond glittering in the light.

"That's the ring Erik gave me," Christine said.

"And he gave it to me," Adrian said, "so that I could propose to Tessa."

"You proposed to Tessa?" Philippe said stunned.

"Yes," Adrian said.

They all sat there in stunned silence for a few moments and then Elizabeth squealed and ran over to Tessa hugging her tightly.

"I can't believe your going to be getting married!" She said. Tessa laughed as she hugged her friend back.

"Thanks," She said.

"Your welcome," Elizabeth grinned releasing her. "Ooh we'll have to a double wedding."

"Oh I hadn't thought of that!" Tessa said. "That'd be great!"

"It sure would!" Elizabeth said. "You think so too right Philippe?" She asked looking over at her fiancé.

"Of course," Philippe said. "It would be wonderful to have a wedding with them."  
"Likewise," Adrian grinned.

"We'll have to start planning right away," Elizabeth said speaking in an excited rush. "We were thinking about having a fall wedding outside because how pretty all the leaves will look but we can have it some other time if you want—"

"No."

Everyone quieted and looked down at Raoul.

The man seemed to be in a fury. His golden eyes were blazing and his teeth clenched together just like his fists.

"Excuse me?" Adrian said coolly. "I'm not sure I heard you right. Did you just say no?" Tessa reached out and held his hand tightly.

"You heard me perfectly fine," Raoul said. "I refuse to allow you to marry Tessa."

Adrian's grip on Tessa's hand tightened as he did his best to remain civil.

"I'm sorry to say that you have no say in what Tessa can and can't do," He said.

"I don't care," Raoul said. "I will not allow a girl like Tessa to marry someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Adrian said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Raoul said. "I won't let such a gifted girl throw herself away on a…" His upper lip curled up as he glared at Adrian. "_Monster_."

Silence fell over the room as soon as this word was uttered.

Adrian's grip on Tessa's hand turned into a death grip and he growled under his breath. He was about to shoot up from his seat and give Raoul what for but before he could Christine slammed her hands down onto the table.

"That's it!" She shouted furiously. "I can't take it any longer!"

Everyone looked at her stunned. Christine was such a calm patient woman that none of them had really seen her lose her temper in such away. She looked ready to kill someone right now and it was downright scary.

Raoul was the first to recover from this fearsome sight.

"What are you talking about Christine?" He asked.

"I'm talking about how you treat Erik and Adrian like they're freaks!" Christine shouted.

"Well that is what they are," Raoul said.

It all happened so fast that no one could really be quite sure what had happened but suddenly Christine was on her feet and slapping Raoul with so much force that the resounding smack echoed off the walls.

Everyone looked at Christine in stunned silence for a few moments before she began to speak in a quiet steady voice.

"I don't know why I chose you Raoul. I must have mistaken by old feelings for you as real love."

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked.

"I mean to say that I'm leaving you Raoul," Christine said. Raoul wasn't the only one shocked.

"B—But where will you go?" Raoul stammered fearfully.

"To the one that I really should have chosen," She said. "I just hope he'll still have me."

"Oh he still will," Adrian smiled knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

* * *

Erik was sitting at his desk working on wedding plans when suddenly his warning bells began to go off.

Instantly he shot to his feet grabbing his Punjab before rushing down to see who was coming across the water in the gondola.

When he saw who it was, he let the Punjab slip out of his hands to help the person out of the gondola.

"Christine," He said, "what are you doing here?" Christine didn't answer at first and only looked at him timidly and when she finally spoke, her words shocked Erik.

"Erik do you still love me?"

Erik recovered from his shock quickly to frown at her.

"Why are you asking me this?" He said.

"Because I'm hoping that you still do," Christine said. Erik's eyes widened and he closed his eyes shaking his head to rid himself of what he knew had to be a dream. But when he opened his eyes she was still there looking up at him hopefully.

"I have to be dreaming," He whispered.

"You're not dreaming," Christine said softly, "and I can prove it."

Erik tried asking how she could prove it but was silenced by her lips coming softly down onto his.

They kept kissing for a long time only pulling away when they needed to breathe and when they did Christine reached up brushing her fingers against Erik's mask.

"Now do you believe your not dreaming?" She asked.

"But the vicomte—" Erik said.

"I never really loved him," Christine said, "I know that now."

"Because you love me instead?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Christine smiled, "I do."

All of the emotions that Erik had been restraining for so long built up inside of him and he pulled Christine to her kissing her deeply. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deeply allowing the kiss to last for an even longer time then the first.

When they pulled away Erik whispered, "I don't have a ring to give you anymore. I gave it to Adrian."

"I know," Christine said, "but I don't care if I never have a ring as long as your mine." Erik smiled allowing his tears to finally fall.

"I agree," He said. "As long as you're mine forever I don't mind at all."

* * *

I wasn't really planning on having EC in this but as I was wiritng it just seemed to make sense because I couldn't see Christine wanting to stay with Raoul well he was being so horrible.

Ja ne!

Redluna


	33. Chapter 31

When Erik and Christine announced that they were going to join, the couples that were getting married everyone but Raoul were thrilled for them.

It took a very long time for Raoul to finally sign the divorce papers and Meg liked to joke that it was it was Erik and Adrian's Punjab threats that made him finally cave.

Christine and Erik married the instant the marriage was officially broken in the opera house by a dear priest friend of Madame Giry's who swore not to tell a soul what he had done.

Not long after their marriage Raoul left Paris for England claiming that, the city held too many memories for him to stay.

He left his Paris estate to Philippe who did his best to keep in contact with his father even though there would always be a permanent strain on their relationship.

Tessa finally told her own parents who she was marrying and their reply was just what she had expected. They begged her to leave Adrian and return home.

She finally explained to them then that couldn't do either because she happy right where she was and nothing they could do would ever make her want to leave so they should just accept the fact that she would never do as they asked of her.

Her parents grudgingly accepted this and agreed to come out to Paris for the wedding with the rest of the family although it took much, much more convincing for Bryan to agree to have Erik walk his daughter down the aisle with him.

The days seemed to speed by and all too soon, everything for the wedding was settled filling the engaged couples with a giddy excitement as the wedding day came.

They had decided to have the wedding in winter on New Year's Eve much to the disappoint of Kathy who had been hoping for a summer wedding outside instead.

The day was perfect however due to the snow fall that happened the night making everything look so beautiful as the sun made it all glitter like diamonds.

The wedding went off without a hitch much to the relief of everyone who had been hoping that Tessa's father's family and her mother's family wouldn't start bickering at one another. There was only some slight bickering and that came after the wedding ceremony and was kept subdued and away from the happy newlyweds.

Adrian and Tessa didn't get their own right away deciding to stay at the opera house, which had become a home for the two of them always the years. It wasn't until a few years after the wedding Elizabeth became pregnant with her first child and Tessa followed suit that they finally moved into their own house.

It wasn't a practically grand house just a simple little yellow painted three story one with blue shutters but they didn't mind at all. They loved it for the feeling of coziness it seemed to give.

Halfway threw Elizabeth and Tessa's pregnancies it was discovered that they weren't just pregnant with more then one child. Elizabeth had twins and Tessa triplets. This only proved to make them even excited though even as they had to change their plans in preparing their children.

Elizabeth gave birth to her twins which just a few weeks before Tessa. The first child was a boy who they named Charles Edmund de Chagny and the second was a girl who they named Enivy Rose de Chagny.

Tessa's triplets were all boys and even though Adrian had prayed repeatedly for none of his children to be cursed like he was his last son was.

Adrian burst into tears when he saw this swearing that he would never forgive himself for cursing his own child with his fate but Tessa stopped his pain filled ramblings by taking him into her arms.

"Adrian stop it," She said, "our son will not have to suffer your fate."

"But his face—" Adrian said.

"I know," Tessa said, "but we're not going to abandon him just because he's deformed right?"

"Of course not!" Adrian said shocked that she would even suggest such a thing. He was surprised when Tessa smiled at him.

"Don't you see?" She said. "Because we're here to protect him he'll never have to suffer the same fate that you did."

Adrian froze and then smiled. "Your right," He said. "He never will."

Adrian and Tessa named the boys Harry Bryan Hunter, Justin Case Hunter, and Jasper Erik Hunter.

And so we reach the end of this story and the beginning of another as the Hunter and de Chagny family grow to face their own struggles.

But that is a story for another time.

* * *

Adrian stopped writing as arms wrapped around him from behind. "Are you finally finished writing our story?" His wife asked.

"Yes," Adrian smiled. "It sure took awhile."

"I know," Tessa said. "Are you going to publish it?"

"Hm…maybe," Adrian said. "There's still our child's story to write you know."

Tessa laughed at this.

"Why don't we let our children write their own story?" She said. "For now just come to bed. We'll show this to everyone in the morning."

"Just a moment," Adrian said. "There's only one last thing to write."

He picked up his pen again and smiled as he wrote down the last word in big flowing letters on the very end of the paper.

Finished.

* * *

Yes this is the last chapter. It feels so amazing to have actually finished this story and I'm so happy that people liked it so much! I might wind up writing a sequel about the childrens' lives but for now...

Ja ne!

Redluna


End file.
